The Family Curse Arc
by Iruka-Yuywell
Summary: What kind of parents would Heero and Duo make? Will their kids be able to escape the sins of their fathers or are they doomed to follow in their parents' footsteps Pairings:1x2, 3x4, 5xS, OCxOC yaoi other warnings in chapters
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, the boys, the girls, or well…anything else here that's not mine. Only the babies are mine (well…sort of). Please don't sue me…I'm in college…NO MONEY…swear.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Prelude  
  
AC 197  
  
                It has been nearly a year since the Barton conflict. Despite the propaganda spread by the Preventers and the government, the Gundams were in fact repaired and stored in the secret hanger under Preventer headquarters with the Tallgese III.  
  
                Life has moved on. Relena has taken her job as Vice Foreign Minister more seriously. She has also rebuilt the Cinq Kingdom and it has be come a great center for political peacekeeping and an example to the world of what can be achieved when men and women work hard enough at a goal.  
  
                Trowa has returned to the circus and taken the name Trowa Bloom. Quatre runs most of the day to day stuff of the Winner Foundation with the help of his sisters. He and Trowa, now an official couple, spend all free time together.  
  
                Wufei and Sally are partners in the Preventers. They are also an official couple now. Hilde and Duo still run their scrap yard on L2. Hilde lives on site and Duo live in town with his now boyfriend Heero. Heero is the official L2 field agent for the Preventers.  
  
                On this, the anniversary of the end of War, these people and others gather to celebrate. Just an innocent party. Or so they think.  
  
2BC…


	2. Baby Oh Baby

Warning: Au, possible OCC, yaoi, angst, death  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't want to own them. Want to be one of them!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
**Baby Oh Baby**  
  
Duo woke to a very loud alarm clock. "Wait a sec. We don't have an alarm clock." Throwing back the covers he saw next to him not his love, Heero, but his very naked best friend Hilde. Pulling the sheets back over herself, Hilde smiled very weakly at him. "Um Hilde…how did we get here and where are our clothes?"  
  
Blushing she replied "Duo…I think we had too much to drink last night." At the same time they blurted out " If you don't tell I won't."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
 When Duo arrived back at the apartment he found it in a state of controlled chaos. Heero grabbed his arm. " I've got a mission. I'll be back late tonight." "Well hello to you too." Heero leveled his death glare at Duo. " We'll discuss last night when I get back." With that he grabbed his bag off the couch and left.  
  
Duo flopped down on the couch. "What am I going to tell him?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
That Night…  
  
"Where were you last night" Heero growled. "You disappeared after the party and I was…worried."  
  
"The great Heero Yuy, prefect solder, worried. Everyone watch out. The sky's gonna fall."  
  
"Baka. Just tell me where you were."  
  
Duo sweatdropped. "Goman. I had a bit too much to drink last night. Hilde got me to one of the bedrooms before I passed out. I slept it off there. I got home as fast as I could. Do I get to live this time?"  
  
" This time. But you tell Hilde that next time she needs to call me."  
  
"Should I tell Relena the same?"  
  
Heero's eyes seemed to widen for a split second, but Duo didn't notice. Throwing his arm over Heero's shoulders, Duo laughed. "Just kidding you Koi." "Hn"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Two Months Later…  
  
The vid-phone was nearly ringing off its hook when Duo, wearing nothing but a towel and a smile, answered. "Hey Hilde. What's up?" Hilde blinked back at him. When she didn't say anything he got concerned. "You don't look so good"  
  
Hilde suddenly scowled. "Neither would you if you had been barfing for three days straight."  
  
Duo's eyes grew wide with shock at her tone. "Your sick?" he asked.  
  
Hilde took a deep breath to calm her self. " No Duo. I'm not sick…I'm pregnant."  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"I'm pregnant and it's all your fault."  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
Hilde glared at him. "I just got back from the doctor's office. I'm very positive. And before you ask if I'm sure it's yours, I can assure you that it could be no one else."  
  
"Oh man, what am I going to tell Heero?"  
  
"I would suggest the truth, because if you don't I will."  
  
Growing a little annoyed Duo glared back at Hilde. "Fine, but you have to be here when I do."  
  
"Fine." Yelled Hilde. "I'll be there in an hour."  
  
"Fine." Duo yelled back as he slammed down the phone.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
 Hilde arrived exactly one hour later. To Duo's relief Heero was upstairs and he we able to get to the door first. As soon as he opened the door, a sobbing Hilde threw herself into his arms.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell at you Duo. Goman?"  
  
"Hai. I guess if your ready I'll go get Heero." Hilde just nodded.  
  
Duo walked up to the stairs and yelled up "Hey Heero, can you come down here. We need to talk."  
  
The sound of shuffling around come from up stairs and then Heero appeared in the living room, still wet from his own shower. (1) His usual hard mask of unemotion got harder when he saw the scene in front of him.  
  
 Duo was sitting on the couch holding a crying Hilde. For once in his life Duo looked dead serious when he turned and looked Heero in the eyes. " We have good and bad news, Heero. The good news is that Hilde is pregnant. The bad news is" Duo looked away "the baby is mine."  
  
Heero's mask hit the floor. Pure shock spread over his face. "How…when…why?"  
  
 Duo lowered his head. "Remember that night after the party when I said I slept in the guest room at Hilde's house? Well actually we woke up the next morning in bed together. Neither one of us can remember that night, but we know one thing for sure. I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We thought nothing would come of it. We were both drunk out of our minds and made huge fools of ourselves."  
  
Hilde sniffled out "I...I'm sorry Heero."  
  
Heero didn't know what to say. He couldn't get mad at them. He had his own secrets that he hadn't told Duo yet too.  
  
He walked over and sank down on the couch next to Duo. "I'm not mad. Upset yes, but not mad." Looking at his two friends he sighed. "So what do we do now?"  
  
 A week later Heero and Duo moved in with Hilde at the scrap yard. They decided that all four of them would live together in the house and they would explain everything to the kid when he or she was old enough to understand.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
 The months flew by. Eventually Duo took over all the duties at the scrap yard and Hilde was forced to slow down. Heero continued consulting for the Preventers and going on the occasional invasion or distraction mission. Every once and a while Duo went with him and one of the others would come and stay with Hilde. Duo insisted that she never be left alone in her "condition." Hilde just drank up the attention.  
  
 Days before the baby was due to be born a mission came in that required both Heero and Duo. Duo was very hesitant to accept.  
  
 "Duo, we're fine. Just go and hurry back." Hilde insisted. Duo looked her in the eye. "Fine, but we're leaving Quatre here with you." Hilde smiled at him. "Ok. I'll be in my room taking a nap."  
  
 Duo turned to Quatre. "Keep a close eye on her buddy. She could pop at any time." A very annoyed voice from down the hall called back "I heard that." Duo shrugged "Women."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
 An hour later, Quatre had dozed off on the couch when Hilde came in with her arms around herself. "Wake up Quatre. I think I need to get to the hospital. My water just broke." Quatre was up in a flash, dialing the hospital and garbing his car keys.  
  
 When they arrived at the hospital, Sally was waiting out front with a wheelchair. "What are you doing here, Sally?" Hilde asked. Helping her into the chair Sally explained "When I'm not working as a Preventer, I do some volunteer work here so I can keep my license to practice medicine. When I heard you were coming in, I had to take you. Hope you don't mind." Hilde smiled. "Of course not. In fact I feel even safer knowing it will be you to deliver my kid." Then another contraction hit. Hilde greeted her teeth. "Quatre, call the guys. I need them here ASAP." Quatre nodded and went to the waiting room to call on the Preventer communicator.  
  
 "Death this is Prince do you read me?" Duo's worried face appeared on the tiny screen. "This is Death. I copy Prince. What's wrong?"  
  
"Hilde's gone into labor. We're at the hospital. Water is with her."  
  
"Roger that Prince. ETA in about 30 min. Tell Hilde to hang in there. Death out."  
  
 20 min later Duo burst in the door followed closely by Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. Duo grabbed Quatre's shoulders. "How is she buddy?" wiggling out of Duo's grasp he cleared his voice. "Last I heard, fine. She's been asking for you. I'll let Sally know you're here." Quatre went over to the nurse's station and spoke to one of the nurse's.  
  
 Meanwhile, Duo began to pace. Trowa ignored him. Heero, although sitting, seemed just as worried. Wufei was also getting antsy. "Maxwell sit down. I'm sure they'll let you see her soon. It's not like she's in grave danger. Onnas have been doing this since the beginning of time."  
  
Just then Sally came in. "Have some respect Wufei. Duo, I think you had better come with me. Something's wrong." They rushed to Hilde's side. She looked very pale. "Something's wrong isn't it Duo. And don't lie. I would know if you were lying."  
  
Tears welled in Duo's eyes. "You know I never lie and yea. Something's wrong. I just don't know what yet." He took Hilde's hand and they turned to Sally.  
  
 Sally took a deep breath. "Honestly we don't know exactly what's wrong. All we know is that Hilde's blood pressure id dropping fast. I think she may have developed some internal bleeding. If that's true than I can't do much till the baby is born."  
  
 "Can you go in with a c-section and get the baby?" Duo asked. Sally shook her head. "Not if she's bleeding inside. It would do more harm than good. We can, however, speed up the contractions." Hilde looked up. "Do it."  
  
 Five long hours later Hilde finished giving birth. Sally rushed her off to the operating room and the baby to the NICU (2) to be checked out. Duo went back to the waiting room where the others greeted him. Concerned by the look of shock on Duo's face, Heero warped his arms around him and sat him down on the bench next to him. Quatre asked all the important questions.  
  
"Boy or girl?"  
  
"Girl. Six pounds three ounces."  
  
"Congratulations. What are you going to name her?"  
  
"I...I don't know yet. I'll have to discuss it with Hilde when she gets out of surgery."  
  
Wufei looked up. "What happened?"  
  
"We're not sure yet. They think she may have developed some internal bleeding. Sally has her in surgery trying to fix it."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
 "I think she's ok. I haven't seen her yet." The nurse walked in just then. "Mr. Maxwell?" "Yes?" "You and your friends can see your daughter now." The boys followed the nurse to the nursery. When they got there only Duo could go in, but the others could see through the window.  
  
 Duo cradled his daughter in his arms. 'She's so beautiful' he thought. Bright blue eyes, a small tuft of red gold hair, and soft pink skin. She looked up at her father, burbled a little, yawned, and fell asleep. "That's my little princess." A wistful smile spread across his face.  
  
 After placing his daughter back in the bassinet, Duo returned to the waiting room just in time to see Sally walking in. She looked very upset. "How's Hilde Doc?" Duo asked, still smiling and thinking of his little girl.  
  
 "Duo…guys…I'm sorry…Hilde didn't make it." Duo flinched. "The bleeding was too much. I'm…sorry. We tried everything, but it just wasn't enough." Duo just stood there with a smile plastered on his face, a single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
 Calmly and in a tone of seriousness that even Heero didn't know he was capable of, Duo turned and asked, "When can I take my daughter home?" Sally, slightly shocked, replied "Tomorrow afternoon." Duo nodded "I'll be back then." With that he turned, and left. Heero followed, calling back, "I'll talk to him."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
 Back at the house Heero walked into the room he and Duo shaired. In the corner, Duo was setting up the basinet they had bought a few weeks ago. He looked as if he had been crying and his ever present smile was gone. Heero had rarely seen him like this.  
  
 "Duo?" Duo turned toward Heero and collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor. Heero rushed over and took him in his arms. "It's going to be ok. We have each other and the baby if fine." He whispered, trying to sooth his koi. Between sobs Duo replied "No…it's not…going to be ok. I killed her Heero. Once again I've killed someone close to me. The only person as close to me as you,"  
  
 "Don't think like that Duo. Hilde wouldn't like to hear you saying that. She has intrusted this little life to you. You have to think of your daughter now. It's fine to be upset. So am I. But never blame yourself. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this."  
  
 Calming down some, Duo looked into Heero's eyes. "Your right. I must think of my child now." Duo sighed "I guess the first order of business is finding an name for the little princess."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
 Back at the hospital the next afternoon, Duo was filling out the necessary paperwork to take home his daughter and making arrangements for Hilde's funeral. Heero sat next to him for support.  
  
 Picking up a particular form, Duo smiled. "Hey Heero, I've been thinking. What do you think of the name Faith Duet Maxwell? Hilde once joked about naming a girl Duet, but I kind of like the idea." "I think it's perfect." "Then Faith it is." Duo's smile grew as he filled out the form to officially name his bundle of joy.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
 While Duo and Heero were at the hospital, Trowa and Quatre were setting up for a surprise baby shower. Despite the fact that they were all torn-up over Hilde's death, Quatre felt it would do all of them good to give the baby a proper welcome. He just hoped that all the guests would arrive before the little guest of honor.  
  
 The last guest to arrive pulled in mere moments before Heero's car. Quatre took note of the fact that Relena had not come. "Wonder why?" he shrugged and quickly had everyone hide and wait for him to yell, "surprise."  
  
 Duo walked into the house first, cradling a small pink bundle close to his heart. Heero followed close behind carrying the bag of baby supplies the hospital had given them.  
  
 Quatre jumped out and yelled "surprise." Both young men instantly drew their guns and aimed them at the one who had surprised them. As soon as they saw it was just all their friends they put them away. Duo blushed. "Sorry everyone. Old habit."  
  
 Quatre rolled his eyes and smiled. "It's ok Duo. I probably would have done the same thing. But anyway, what's our special little girl's name?"  
  
 Duo grinned from ear to ear. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce Faith Duet Maxwell." He then pulled back the corner of the blanket so everyone could see his new pride and joy.  
  
 The party raged on for hours. Little Faith received lots of nice things. Mostly clothes though. As each outfit was opened, Duo would hold it up faith and let everyone see how it looked. Most of them were down right cute, but a few made the new father grimace slightly. At these he took mental note to burn them.  
  
 Finally it was Heero who called a halt to things. "Newborns need their sleep and so do new daddies." Everyone agreed and left with well wishes. Heero picked up the sleeping infant. "Come on Duo. Time for everyone to get some sleep."  
  
 Upon entering their room, Heero took note of the fact that Duo had finished setting up the baby bed. There really was no surprise that it was done in all black. Black ribbons a mobile with images of the Gundams hanging down, and little black baby sheets. That was where Heero did his double take. Where had Duo found black baby sheets? Oh well. None of it seemed to bother the little one as she yawned and fell asleep.  
  
2BC...  
  
*____________________________________________________________________*  
  
1. Has anyone else ever noticed how the guys are always just getting out of the shower or bath when something important happens? Or maybe it's just me.  
  
2. Neonatal Intensive Care Unit  
  
A/N: well the first part of my first fic is done. What do you think? I promise that the other pilots will play bigger parts in the future. My muse, Peace Moose, couldn't seem to think of what to do with them yet. Anyway there will probably be about twelve or so more chapters. I'm not sure yet. C&C loved.


	3. Heero's Secret and Surprise

Warnings: Au, Possible OCC, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
**Heero's**** Secret and Surprise  
  
In the months following her birth, Faith and Duo were an inseparable pair. It was rare to see duo without the baby carrier strapped to his chest or back. One day Heero got to looking for the father/ daughter combo. He found them in the hanger beneath the scrap yard, where Wing Zero and Deathscythe were being temporarily stored for general up keeping and tune- ups. Duo was working in Deathshythe's cockpit and Faith lay happily burbling in the seat. Duo would reach up every once and a while to tickle her toes causing her to emit shrill shrieks of joy.  
  
Heero stood there and watched this scene for a while. Finally his curiosity got the better of him. " Hey Duo, what are you doing up there?" "Oh nothing." came Duo's reply. "Faith and I will see you back in the house in a few." Heero shrugged and went back up to the house, not giving it a second thought. Duo picked Faith up. "Now let's see how you like your own cockpit seat."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A week later all the boys received mission orders from Une at presenters HQ. It called for all of them to go for a total destruction mission on a distant outpost. Usually only one or two of them would sneak in and blow the place up, but this time there were MS there and Une wanted the Gundams there to take them out. She would take care of hiding the fact that the Gundams had been there.  
  
Gathering at one of their former safe houses, aka one of Quatre's mansions, the young solders began work in a battle plan when Wufei raised an important question. "If we're all going, then who's going to watch Maxwell's little one?" All eyes turned to Duo. "Don't worry guys. I've got it all taken care of."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
In the heat of battle, everyone noticed that Duo's fighting style seemed a little off. After Duo nearly got his Gundam's head cut off, Heero opened a channel to find out what was wrong. As soon as the channel opened Heero was greeted by the sound of Faith giggling. "Duo. Please tell me you don't have Faith in there with you." "Sorry Heero. I run, I hide, but I never lie." "Get out of here. Go home. We'll discuss this when I get home." Duo stuck out his tongue, turned, and left the battlefield.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Upon arriving at the house, Duo found a basket on the doorstep. "How cliché can you get?" looking around, he just barely caught sight of a pink limo pulling away. "No way. What would she be doing here?" Seeing the basket move, he picked up the note on top.  
  
_Dear Heero,  
  
I should have told you. I was just so embarrassed about that night. You know I don't feel that way about you anymore. You and Duo are perfect together. Forgive me. I can't care for him the way I want to. I love him enough to know you can care for him far better. My love to Duo and his daughter.  
  
Relena  
_  
Duo dropped the note and opened the envelope underneath it. Inside were a birth certificate and official custody papers. Dropping this, he pulled back the corner of the blanket. Inside lay a sleeping baby with a tuft of Heero's unmistakable moss green hair. "Well, well, well Heero. I believe we have something far more important to discuss when you get home."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Due to the late hour, it was decided that everyone would be staying over at Heero and Duo's house. Trowa and Quatre headed straight to the gust room Heero assigned them. Wufei got a small snack and went down to the hanger to meditate.  
  
As soon as Heero got in the door, Duo grabbed him and headed for their room. Still not saying a word, Duo thrust the note and an envelope into Heero's hands. His Jaw dropped. He nearly fell over when he saw what was in the envelope. Duo went over to the bassinet and picked up a blue bundle. "Heero…meet your son…Karl Yuy."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Quatre awoke the next morning and found a note taped to the door.  
  
_Quatre__,__  
  
Knowing you, you're the first one up. Heero and I went out to breakfast. We'll have a surprise when we get back.  
  
Duo  
  
P.s. we're not eloping. 9_9:(1)  
  
"A surprise. I wonder if it has anything to do with why Duo whisked Heero off so fast last night." Smiling he went to the kitchen to fix breakfast for the others.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
In town, Heero and Duo were just finishing the last of their shopping. "I guess that's everything he'll need for awhile." Duo shrugged "We can see that lawyer you looked up in an hour. "Ah," "Care to get something to eat while we wait? I think I saw a waffle house back that way." "Fine."  
  
Two hours found Duo in the waiting room of the office of a local lawyer. Heero had wanted to authenticate the custody papers that Relena had left. Heero walked into the room shaking hands with the lawyer. "Thank you for your help." Duo looked up. "Well?" "This is his real birth certificate and the custody papers are quite legal. I have full custody of Karl. Relena can't change her mind."  
  
Duo's smile widened. He looked down at the two baby seats and sighed. "Well we're both parents now. I guess we should get home ant tell the others."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hey Heero? I just thought of something. Can we stop at the toy store on the way home?"  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"I'd like to get the kids something special."  
  
So the two new dads took their kids to the toy store. Going over to the stuffed animals, Duo held Faith up facing the rack. "Pick one princess." "Duo, she can't pick yet. She's too young." Just then Faith pointed o a blue and white stuffed moose. On it's sweater was embroidered the word PEACE (2). "I beg your pardon. I believe she just did." Handing the stuffed animal to his daughter, Duo turned to Heero. "Karl's turn."  
  
Heero began to turn Karl toward the rack when he noticed that the child was sound asleep. "I'll just pick something for him." Heero picked up a stuffed toy truck. "Mission completed." Duo just shook his head.  
  
The little family returned home just in time for lunch. The other three pilots were more than a little surprised when Heero walked in with a baby strapped to his chest. Wufei jumped up and pointed. "Is it not bad enough that Maxwell is reproducing? Where did that baby come for Yuy?"  
  
Heero glared. "He's mine if you must know. Relena and I…" Duo finished for him. "They did the nasty too. Seems that' why Relena's been avoiding us. Everyone, may I introduce Karl Yuy." Grinning he gestured toward Heero's son. Wufei's face fell. "Um… congratulations Yuy. I think." Once everything was explained, Karl was welcomed to the household.  
  
Over lunch, Trowa told everyone he would be returning to the circus that night, they were playing at the next colony over. "Why don't we all go too? I'd bet Cathy would love to see the babies." So it was agreed that everyone would go with Trowa for the night.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The show was wonderful, as usual. Trowa and Cathy showed off their new trick involving a rotating target and smaller knives. After the show, the pilots went around and caught up with some old friend and sowed of the new additions.  
  
Bella, the fortuneteller, offered to read the children's futures for free. The fathers settled in her tent with their little ones in their arms. Chanting over her crystal ball, Bella fell into a trance and looked up at the babies. Her eyes grew wide when they fell on Faith. "This child is destined to cause the rise and fall of many people. She shall be a prophetess of the highest order. Seeing what others can not see, knowing what others can not know, and in her womb she shall bear the future." Looking at Karl she proclaimed. "He shall be her right hand, but with his own sword he shall pierce her soul." Gazing into the ball she went on. "Together they will forge a new world, but their living eyes will never see that which they will set in motion." Gazing further into the ball, Bella continued. "Protect her well, oh you who calls yourself Death. Many will covet the power she holds and will do much to take it or destroy it." Taking a deep breath she finished. "Fate herself shrouds the rest." and the crystal went dark.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
On the way home, Heero and Duo discussed what had been said. "What do you think she meant Heero?" "I'm not sure, but I'm am sure that time will tell if any of it's true. Let's just keep our eyes open."  
  
2BC…  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
1. Duo-con. This one is Duo rolling his eyes. I have a whole list of these. I may put them up.  
  
2. Enter my muse in his recurring role as Faith's faithful plushy. He made me put him in. He said if I didn't he wouldn't help me finish.  
  
A/N: I meant to have had this up yesterday, but I bought a new computer and had to reconnect to the Internet. Anyway, as I sit here and watch the snow fall( Peace Moose: O_o It's march. Why is it snowing? I: I have no idea moosey. I have no idea.) well I just have to say "God bless spring break." Hopefully this week I'll have more chapters up due to my new free time. C&C loved._**


	4. What Our Children Are and Will Become

Warnings: AU, Possible OCC, Yaoi.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own um.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
**What Our Children Are and Will Become**  
  
From the journal of Duo Maxwell 8-4-203AC  
  
It's been five years now. I kept meaning to start this for you. Can you forgive me Faith? Ah, you probably already did. Anyway, by the time you read this you probably know all about what Bella said when you and Karl were babies. You also know how right she was about your powers.  
  
I'd always noticed little things. You never seemed surprised by anything. I never made much of it until you were three. You probably know this story, but I'm going to write it down anyway. Who knows? You may need the record one-day.  
  
We were at a party at your Uncle Wufei's house. He and your Aunt Sally had just announced their engagement. You toddled in and smiled up at Sally. Well I kind of knew that look in your eyes. I think that was what lessoned the shock when you laid your little hand on Sally's tummy and said "Baby" then toddled off.  
  
I wish I could have seen Sally's face a week later when she found out she was pregnant with Koneko. You were the first to know. That was when Heero insisted for the millionth time I have you tested. I'm glad I finally caved in.  
  
Who would have thought my little princess is a full-blown clairvoyant? I sure wouldn't have thought of it.  
  
But lets not dwell in the past. It's the events of yesterday I have to write you about.  
  
The fifth birthday of you and that little partner in crime of yours. How a child of Heero Yuy's could get into so much mischief, I can only account to the Maxwell influence. But really I don't think for a minute he regrets raising the two of you together. Without your mom I needed the help. We were both single fathers. Sure your Aunt Relena helped when she could, but between her duties as Queen of Cinq and Vice Foreign Minister, there just wasn't a lot of time for you kids. But never doubt she loves both of you.  
  
Now back to the real topic here. Your birthday party. Your Uncle Quatre is a God sent sometimes. I'll always be in his debt for letting us have the party at his place. With so many kids coming and all, I wasn't sure they would all fit at our house. But I'll admit I was skeptical about inviting the Mads (1). Still, you are the birthday girl, so we did like you asked.  
  
Hey, wait a sec. You knew what they were bringing didn't you? Stop laughing at your father. I know your laughing at me. You planed that didn't you? Little scamp. I think you've been obsessed ever since I took you out on that mission the night Karl came to live with us. Heero can be so right sometimes. It was a bad idea to put in that baby seat.  
  
Anyway, it was fun to see them squirm. They seemed so uncomfortable around all those kids. I really shouldn't have let you invite G and J over for dinner to make up for it. When they took you down to the basement hanger to give you your presents I knew something was up.  
  
Who in their right mind gives five year olds their own Gundams? I must admit that Ebonyblade and Peacekeeper are sweet pieces of work, but you know I'll never let you pilot them. Right?…  
  
2BC…  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
1. Mads = the scientists who made the Gundams. This was just a cute nickname someone else used somewhere. I really don't remember who or where. Whoever you are I hope you don't mind.  
  
A/N: Ok. I did a Pov. I hope it's ok. There may be some more chapters done this way. It just seemed the best way to get this part out. Moosey went to sleep and I can't seem to wake him up. Oh well. C&C loved.


	5. Traning Day

Warnings: Au, Possible OCC, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: Don't want to own them. I want them to own me. (Opps…too late.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
**Training Day**  
  
Duo was vacuuming the living room when the vid-phone rang. He was more than a little shocked to see G on the other end. "What do you want?" J appeared on the screen too. "We would like to discuss something with you and Yuy. Is he in?" "Just a sec. Hey Heero? You'd better get in here." Heero walked into the room. "Hai?" "There's some people on the phone who want to "discuss" something with us." walking over to the phone, Heero was more than a little taken aback when he saw G and J on the screen. Duo turned back. "So what do you want?"  
  
" We both think its high time the children were trained how to pilot their Gundams. We're well aware that they're younger than you were when you learned to pilot, but they've done all the other training for so much longer than you did, that we feel they're ready."  
  
Duo flew into a rage. "What do you mean other training?" J grinned. "Well we all agreed that it was time you were told. That after school club that you thought the children were going to was really just a cover story for them coming here to train. They're both superior computer hackers and fully trained as assassins with black belts in several marshal arts styles. In fact Duo, that daughter of yours has done better with a sword than I would have imagined."  
  
"What? How long has this been going on?" "Oh, I'd say since we gave them the Gundams." Heero was now beginning to look angered. "J, who told you that you could mess with our kids? Did either if you think that we might not want our children trained?"  
  
J looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, the thought never crossed my mind. Did you not want them to be pilots? They sure want to be." At that Duo slammed down the phone. "Heero, are the kids home yet?" Heero simply nodded as he headed for the stairs.  
  
"Faith. Karl. Get your selves down here this instant." A timid looking Faith peeked around a corner and down the stairs. "Yes Otosan (1)?" "Where is Karl?" "Right behind me."  
  
Both children filed down to the living room and sank down on the couch. Faith was to pipe up first. "I know you're mad, but what did you expect? We've always been excited by the stories Uncle Quate told us about the war. When J and G offered to teach us, we jumped at it. We knew you'd be mad, but can't you try to understand?"  
  
Duo began to pace. "No. We don't want to understand. We fought in the war so that others would not have to fight. That means you especially." Heero looked Faith straight in the eyes. "The world has finally found peace. More solders like ourselves should not be needed." "But we are, Otosan, we are." Faith screamed. "You of all people know that peace must be maintained by those who are willing to fight so that other don't have to. I'm willing to fight for what we have. And don't think I don't know what you and daddy do on those "assignments" Une sends you on. I know for a fact that you still fight for peace." Karl grabbed her arm. "Faith, no. I thought we agreed not to tell them yet." Faith shot him a cold glance. "I see no other alternative Karl. They must know everything."  
  
Duo turned and looked at his children. "Now we can't undo what's done, but you are never to see those men again. Do you hear me? No more training." Faith turned back to her father. "But, Koneko (2) gets to train. Uncle Wu even helped me train with my sword. It's not fair." "If Wufei let Koneko jump off a cliff would you follow (3)? What Wu lets Koneko do or not do is his business."  
  
Faith jumped up and got face to face with her father. "Dad, I'm not a baby any more. Quit treating me like one. Miss Une said that when we grow-up we could be full-fledged Preventers like you and Otosan. She seems to think our learning to pilot is a good thing." She folded her arms and sank back down on the couch.  
  
Duo flopped down in an armchair. "You've already talked to Une?" "Yes. She made us official Junior Preventers. We even have code names. We've been on the clean up teams for your last three missions. Further more we've been storing Ebonyblade and Peacekeeper with your Gundams at HQ. I know we're young, but I doubt Une would have sent us out on real assignments if she thought we weren't ready."  
  
Duo whistled. "They've gone over our heads Heero. What are we suppose to do now?" Heero stood up. "We're just going to have to take over their training now. Can't have our own kids only half way trained. And apparently we're not going to be able to stop them." Duo started laughing. "Why didn't I see this coming?" Karl grinned over at Duo. "Because we're just that good at keeping things from you and dad." Duo face faulted.  
  
Faith started jumping up and down. "Do you mean it Otosan?" Finally Karl spoke up. "Yea dad, do you mean it?" Heero smirked. "Hai. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself. Be ready. We start tomorrow."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
At the crack of dawn the next morning…  
  
Duo walked into Faith's room and pulled the covers off her bed. "Up and atom sleepy head. If you want to be a solder, you're going to have to keep a solder's hours." Faith sat up rubbing her eyes. "I'm up. I'm up." "Good. You have a two mile run to complete before breakfast." "Only two miles? You'll be running them with us right?" "I guess so. Why?" "Let me get dressed and we'll make it a race. And don't think I'll go easy on you." Duo just shook his head as he walked out of the room.  
  
Ten minutes later, the four occupants of the house headed out the door. "Hey Karl? I've already challenged dad to a race. Think we should include your dad too. I really want to see how we stack up to them." "My dear Faith, always looking for a challenge. I think a race is a great idea." Karl turned to Heer0o and Duo. "One mile out and back again. Last team to get both members back makes breakfast. Agreed?" Together, Heero and Duo nodded. "On your mark. Get set. Go."  
  
The race began as a seeming free for all, but by the time they reached the one mile mark one team was clearly in the lead. By the time they all reached the house everyone was a little out of breath and very hungry. Karl walked over to the kitchen. "Ok dad, you won. We'll keep up our end of the bargain. That do the two of you want for breakfast?"  
  
Duo smiled a wicked smile. "Oh you don't have to cook anything. I think we should make this part of the training. Faith will be cooking for us this morning. It's high time she learned to cook. After all, that is technically women's work." "Daddy. You sound as bad as Uncle Wu. I will not have the fact that I'm a girl affect the way I'm trained. Besides, Marie (4) taught us the basics of cooking when we were eight."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "Une lets her do the cooking?" Faith laughed. "I said she taught us the basics. She can't really cook worth a flip." Karl tapped his watch. "Hurry up Faith. We still have to go to school today." "Yea yea I know."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Training continued for weeks. They would race in the morning, the kids would lose and end up cooking breakfast, and then go to school. After school they would come home and do any schoolwork they had for the day. As soon as that was done, their fathers would work on other things with them.  
  
When spring break rolled around, the family went to earth to retrieve their Gundams. "Hey Daddy?" Faith asked. "Does this mean we can start learning to pilot now?" Duo looked at his daughter with a lopsided grin on his face. "Well I would hope so. I mean how else do you plan to get home?" Faith's eyes grew wide. "We're flying them home? Won't someone see them? I mean, Deathscythe and Ebonyblade can cloak, but what about Zero and Peacekeeper?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. As long as one of us is in contact with them we can extend that capability to them. We'll just hold their hands until we're in deep space." Faith smiled. "Brilliant Daddy. Just brilliant."  
  
Faith moved to the back of the shuttle and sat down next to Karl. "So, are you excited about seeing your mom? I know I would be." "You bet I am. Mom e-mailed me yesterday to let me know that one of the dogs at the palace had puppies. They're just finished weaning and mom said that if it's ok with dad and Duo we can have one. Isn't that great?" "Yea. I've been wanting a dog. What kind are they?" "Dachshunds." "Oh, the little long kind. Are they red or black?" "Red." "Wow, real hot dogs." "Yea. I sure hope they say it's ok." "Me too."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The first stop on the whirlwind, weeklong tour de Earth was China. After landing at the Preventer's field office in Bangkok, Heero rented a car and the family headed to the Chang residence. A hyper, six-year-old Chang Koneko greeted them in the front yard.  
  
"Welcome. Welcome." Koneko glomped into the two older children. "Faithy. Karl. Come on in. Mom made us cookies." Faith hugged her little "sister". "Yummy. Cookies." Faith and Karl followed the bouncing Koneko into the house.  
  
Sally stepped out onto the porch to greet Heero and Duo. Heero bowed. "Hello Sally. How is everything?" Sally rolled her eyes. "Oh fine. With the exception of a certain little girl who couldn't wait to get at my cookies. I swear Duo. She is never spending another summer at your house. I still can't get Wu-bear to stop complaining about how 'Maxwell corrupted' our daughter." Heero cleared his voice. "Speaking of Wufei. Is he home?" Sally shook her head. "Not for another few hours. He's working with some new Preventer recruits and you know what a task master he can be." From somewhere in the house, three voices in unison yelled, "We hear you there."  
  
Sitting down in the living the three old friends discussed life, work and parenthood. Wufei arrived home two hours after the arrival of the Yuys and Maxwells. "Yo Wu. Welcome home." "Hello Duo." "Break any recruits today?" "Very funny."  
  
Heero stood up. "Wufei, we have something to discuss with you. We recently found out that our children have been under going Gundam pilot training. Is it true that you assisted in this?" Wufei sat down in the armchair.  
  
"Yes I did. You have to understand, your children are amazingly talented. Especially that daughter of yours Maxwell. She picks things up so easily. It's like she can read minds or something." Duo laughed. "Actually she can. As well as being a high level clairvoyant, she's a low level telepath." Wufei nodded. "That explains a lot. Anyway, I knew you wouldn't approve, but Une ordered me to. You know we can't disobey orders. Besides, all I did was sword and knife work with them. Maybe a little hand to hand, but I believe the exorcise alone was good for them. I figured they would probably never need the skills, so what was the harm. I truly hope that my actions have not overly angered you."  
  
Duo smiled. "Nah, we're ok with it now. We took up their training weeks ago. If my little Faith wants to be a Preventer when she grows up I'll support her in it." Heero nodded and continued for Duo. "My only worry right now is how we're going to explain to Relena that the crown prince of Cinq wants to be a solder and not a king. Without him she has no heir, but we're all young so I guess we'll figure something out."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
At dinner that night Faith seemed a little uncomfortable. Duo noticed. "Are you ok princess?" Faith smiled. "Oh, I'm ok I guess. I'm just trying to figure out the best way to put this." Duo raised an eyebrow. "Put what sweetheart?" Faith turned to Sally. "I really hate to do this to you again Aunt Sally, but um…when are you due?" Wufei sputtered and Sally's eyes got very wide. "What do you mean by when am I due dear?" Faith smiled behind her hand. "So you don't know. Congratulation Wufei. You're going to be a father. Again." Koneko jumped up and ran around the room chanting "I'm gonna be a big sister. I'm gonna be a big sister." over and over. Wufei and Sally both fainted. Duo shook his head. "Wufei you dog. You have to out do us all don't you."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The next morning, the Yuys and the Maxwells left for the Cinq Kingdom to spend a few days with Relena before heading home. Relena was overjoyed to see her son and the little girl she considered her daughter. "Have you asked them about the puppy yet?" Faith's eye got wide. "Opps. We were so caught up in letting Aunt Sally know she's having another baby that we completely forgot."  
  
Under her breath, Relena made a note to her self. "Sally's pregnant again huh? I'll have to sent them a card." Turning back to the children "That's ok. I'll ask them myself." Heero walked up. "Ask us what?" Relena smiled at him. "Well, one of the palace dogs had puppies and I thought if it was ok with you and Duo, the kids could maybe have one." "I'll talk to Duo and let you know."  
  
Meanwhile, the kids had run off to the stables and had found the puppies in question. "Which one do you think we should get Karl?" Karl bent down and examined each puppy. "This one." Karl picked up small ball of fur with its little tongue hanging out. "Oh Karl, he's so cute. I sure hope our dads say yes. What should we name him?" Karl thought for a moment. "Well, you called them hot dogs. How about Oscar Mayer?" "Hum…Oscar. I like it. Let's just hope he doesn't have bologna for brains." (5)  
  
"What have we got here?" Duo said from above their heads. Faith jumped. "Oh Daddy. It's just you. We were just playing with the puppies." Duo cocked his head to the side. "Looked to me more like you were picking a puppy. Am I right?" Karl looked up sheepishly. "Yes." "And why do you think we should let you have a dog?" Faith stood up and smiled, still clutching the little puppy to herself. "Well, we'll do all the work. We'll feed him and clean him and walk him and love him and…" "Whoa girl. What would we do with a dog?" "We could train him to be a guard dog. All the other scrap yards on L2 have them. You've been complaining about people robbing the yard. I know he's small now, but he'll grow. I know he will. Please daddy. Pretty please. With sugar and Otosan covered with chocolate sauce on top."  
  
Heero walked in just then. "Fine you can have he dog. Go take him to Relena and she'll help you with the paper work." The kids ran out followed closely by little Oscar.  
  
Heero turned to Duo. "What was the chocolate sauce thing about? What do they know?" Duo put his hand on Heero's shoulder. "You know very well they use to walk in on us all the time as toddlers. I guess she remembered that one time when..." "Hn." "But it is a tempting idea…" Heero picked Duo up and started to run toward their room. "Mission accepted."  
  
2BC…  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
1.Japanese for father. I figured that would be a good thing for Faith to call Heero.  
  
2.I think I forgot to tell you this is my younger sister, Lamanda. She begged me to put her in so I did. I let her pick the character's name. She may get a bigger part later, but I'm not sure yet.  
  
3.This is the same kind of line my parents always gave me growing up. I just had to use it.  
  
4.Mariemaia  
  
5.Ok. This is my own dog. I had to write him in. He's just so cute. Unfortunately, he does have bologna for brains. Or maybe it's dust bunnies. I can't remember if dad has upgraded him back to bologna yet. Oh well, I still love him.  
  
A/N: Ok. I got a little blocked here. I put Endless Waltz playing on my DVD- ROM drive while I typed and that seemed to be helping some. I just hope this chapter is up to par. My sister seems to think that Karl and Faith seem rather mature for ten year-olds. I say it's just because of everything they've done in their short lives. Let me know what you think.


	6. A Break in Life's Routine

Warnings: Au, Possible OCC, Yaoi, Angst, NCS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I simply play with other people's toys.  
  
A/N: I had to put one of these before I start writing this. This chapter of my Family Curse Arc contains mature content. This is one of the reasons its rated R. For those who don't know what NCS is it means Non Consensual Sex. In other words a rape. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
**A Break In Life's Routine**  
  
Three years have past as Heero and Duo train their son and daughter to be Gundam pilots.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Faith rolled her eyes at her father. "Yes daddy. I'll be fine. It's just a little cold. I'll stay right here in the couch, drink my juice, and watch TV. I have my communicator if I need you, Karl is down the street at study group, and Oscar is right here with me. What could happen?" "I know, but I still feel bad about leaving you here by yourself when you're sick." "Daddy, get going. Otosan is waiting in the car and if the two of you don't hurry, you'll lose your window of opportunity." Duo kissed the top of her head. "Ok princess we're gone." and left.  
  
Lying back on the couch, Faith flipped on the vid-disk system. "Let's see Oscar, where were we? Oh yes. The security tapes form the base Une wants to send me to when I get well. I wonder how they're going to take it when I tell them I'm going on my first undercover mission."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Faith was asleep on the couch when the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Faith, its Karl. How ya feeling love?" "A little better. The cough syrup sure helps. Why ya calling?" "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to spend the night over here. Do you think it'll be ok?" "Sure. Daddy and Otosan got called away on an emergency mission and I have no idea when they'll be back. Just don't stay up too late ok?" "Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye love." "Bye jerk."  
  
Faith hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to refill her juice glass. Oscar started to rub her leg and whine. "You want out boy. Ok give me a sec." Faith turned and headed for the door that led out to the scrap yard. As she touched the door handle she got a flash of something bad, but it was too late. The door crashed in and Faith dropped her juice glass on the floor.  
  
A dark man leered down at Faith. "You must be the Maxwell brat. Not much to you, but I think I can still have some fun." "Wh…what do you want? If it's money I don't have any. Your welcome to anything in the yard, just please don't hurt me." Pure lust gleamed in his eyes. "Oh I don't care about money or junk. I'm here for revenge. Do you know what your father and his comrades did to me? Do you?" Faith shook her head, staring forward in shock. "They ruined my life. They blew-up my base and now I'm a fugitive." Faith began to back away, groping behind her back for something to use as a weapon. "I'm going to have my revenge. I'm going to ruin something of theirs." The stranger lunged at Faith. Oscar lunged at him, teeth bared. "Oscar. No." Faith screamed.  
  
The stranger pulled out a gun and shot the brave little dog point blank, then turned and hit Faith across the side of the head with the handle. Faith fell over unconscious. The man bent over and picked up Faith's limp body. "It's not as much fun if you don't play along. Let's just find a more comfortable place and wait for you to wake up. What do you say?"  
  
Faith awoke moments later, spread out and tied down on her own bed. "Hello there pretty. Ready to play?" Faith screamed. The man's leer grew. "That's it. The more noise you make the better this will be." Realizing he was getting of on her fear, Faith went stiff and yelled one word. "PANIC"(1).  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
In a shuttle on the way home, Duo's communicator went off. Opening the cover, Duo's heart sank. Across the screen were three words he dreaded. Disturbance at residence. "Heero we have to get home right now." "What's wrong?" "The house alarm just went off."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After the man finished using her body, he rolled off of Faith. As he began to gather his clothes, Faith wiggled her wrist. The ropes had been loosened while he had raped her. Faith was just able to free her hand and reach under her headboard for her dagger. When the man turned his back she freed the knife and cut the other ropes that held her down.  
  
Looking at herself, something broke inside Faith. She pulled a sheet around her naked body and with a look on her face that only Shinigami's daughter could pull off, she tapped her rapist on the shoulder. He whirled around, eyes wide at the scene in front of him. "How did you…" An evil smile crept across Faith's lips. "I hope you had fun, 'cause now it's time to pay the reaper's daughter. Don't mess with Shukumei (2). She's a bitch." Faith leaped forward and drove her dagger into the man's chest.  
  
Blood bubbled out of his mouth as he tried to scream. "No, no, no. I couldn't scream, so you can't scream." Faith pulled the dagger from his chest and slit his throat from ear to ear. Blood sprayed out everywhere.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Duo ran in the house, the scene nearly crushed him. Oscar lay dead in a pool of blood by the door. The glass Faith had been drinking from was shattered on the floor. Heero followed Duo in. With a cold exterior he took in everything. Duo heard crying coming from Faith's room. Running forward he pushed in the door.  
  
The room was a mess. Blood was spattered everywhere. Next to Faith's bed was what appeared to be the remains of a man, but they were so cut up that it was hard to tell for sure. In the corner Faith sat wrapped in a blood soaked sheet, rocking back and forth, and clutching a bloody dagger. Under her breath she was muttering "What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?" over and over.  
  
Duo started forward to her. She snapped up and held out the dagger. "Stay out. You can't be here. You can't see me like this. Get out. Get out. Get out." Waving the dagger in front of her, she drove Duo out of the room and locked the door behind him.  
  
Duo turned to Heero. "What do we do? She's not going to let us in there. I don't think she knows what she's doing." Heero turned, picked up the phone, and pushed a button on sped dial. "Hello, Preventer Head quarters. Who may I connect you to?" "Lady Une please." "Just a moment."  
  
"Une here." "This is Preventer Wing. We have a situation at our residence." "What's happened Wing?" "Preventer Fate has been assaulted. We need a clean up team here ASAP. Also can you send Preventer Air (3)? I have a feeling Fate's going to need her best friend." "What ever you need. Une out."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Duo had been trying to talk Faith down from the other side of the door for two hours when the incident team arrived. Heero meet Marie at the door. "How bad is it Mr. Yuy?" Heero shook his head. "We really don't know. She won't let anyone in her room. But if the glimpse I got before she locked us out is any indecision, it's pretty bad."  
  
Karl came running up the street. "What's going on? What happened? Is Faith ok?" Heero put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Faith's been attacked. We don't know by whom, why, or how bad. She's locked her door and won't let us in." Karl pushed his way into the house. "Let me try. Faith? Love? It's Karl. Please let me in. Marie's here too. We're worried about you. Please let us in."  
  
The door slowly cracked open. "Just you and Marie." Karl and Marie slipped in the door. Faith was a mess. She had gotten dressed, but was still covered in blood. She fell into Marie's arms sobbing. Marie warped her arms around Faith and just held her. Karl warped his arms around the two of them and softly started to assess the situation. "What happened love?"  
  
Faith pointed to a shrouded lump on the floor. Still sobbing a little. "This guy crashed into the house, killed Oscar and …and…he…" She stopped to compose herself. "He raped me." Karl flew back in a rage. "He what?" Faith sobbed. " He said it was revenge on daddy and Otosan for ruining his life." Faith slumped to the floor. "I should have fought him off. I just stood there like a statue. I'm a Gundam pilot. This shouldn't have happened." And she began to cry again.  
  
Marie helped her back to her feet. "Faith, sweetie, you need to get some medical help honey. Is it ok if we all leave the room now? There are some nice people outside that my step-mom sent to help you. Do you want them to help you?" Faith just nodded. As they walked past her shelf she grabbed down her peace moose and hugged him tight.  
  
Duo stood just outside his daughter's room hoping for the best, but suspecting the worst. When Faith finally stepped out, she threw her arms around him. "Daddy. I was so scared. I forgot everything. Can you forgive me?" Hugging her tight, Duo looked down at her. "Forgive you for what? It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. One of us should have stayed with you. I should have protected you."  
  
Marie walked up. "Mr. Maxwell, we really need to get Faith to the hospital." Duo looked up. "The hospital? Why?" Faith started crying again. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. I was…I can't say it again." Marie put a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, do you want me to tell them?" Faith nodded. Duo looked at Marie. "What happened Marie?" She looked down. "She was raped Mr. Maxwell." Duo's mouth fell open.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Faith spent the rest of the night in the hospital. Quatre and Trowa showed up the next morning. "Une called us. She thought you all could use a few more friendly faces around." "Thanks Kat." Duo said. "The doctors say we can take her home any time now." Trowa spoke up. "May I go in and speak with her?" Duo raised an eyebrow. "If she'll see you." "Thanks."  
  
Trowa knocked on the door and stuck in his head. "Hey kiddo, is it alright if I come in?" Faith sat up in the bed and tried to smile. "Sure Uncle Trowa." He walked in and sat in the chair next to the bed. "How ya feeling?" Faith dropped her eyes. "Kind of dirty." Trowa put his hand on top of Faiths.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean, but I swear to you it does get better." Faith's head snapped up. Looking straight at her Uncle she whispered "How do you know?" He tightened his grip on her hand. "I was about a year younger than you the first time. I was so scared. I had no one to talk to. No none cared." He bowed his head. "I can't stand that your having to go through this. Remember, if you need to talk I'm here." Faith squeezed his hand. "I'll remember Uncle Trowa. And thank you. Just knowing I have someone to talk to helps." She leaned over and planted a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Relena showed up an hour later. Her eyes were red and puffy. Karl hugged his mom. "How is she Karl?" "Acting strong mom, but I know she hiding the pain." Relena just nodded. "When can she come home?" "Anytime now, but I don't think we should take her back to the house. Mom, do you think we could come and stay with you for awhile? I really thing the change in scenery would do Faith good." Relena looked over at Heero and Duo. "What do they think?" "They said that if it was ok with you, it's ok with them. It'll just be me and Faith though." "Ok. Anything I can do to help."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Faith and Karl moved in with Relena. As tough as she acted, Karl could always see right through Faith's mask. He occasionally called Trowa and talked about things. Heero and Duo visited and discussed whether to keep the house or sell and move to Earth. Faith refused to let them sell. "It's the only home I've ever known. Just let me take another room and I'll be fine. Really." So Heero and Duo returned home to finish remodeling so the kids could come home.  
  
Two months after the incident, Faith got a strange case of the flu that just didn't seem to go away. Relena suspected the worst, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Finally Faith spoke up. "Okasan (4), I think something's wrong. I keep feeling the same reading I got off Aunt Sally, off myself. I can't be…I'm too young." Relena sighed. "Faith, your thirteen. The possibility is there, but we can't know till we check. I'll get you a doctor's appointment."  
  
The next day Faith went and saw Relena's private doctor. He took a blood sample and said he would call as soon as the results were in. Faith stayed in her room for the rest of the day. Food was left outside her room and the empty dishes were picked up later. No one wanted to disturb her.  
  
The next afternoon the doctor called. Faith took the call on a private line in her room. Karl and Relena sat outside the door waiting for the results. Ten minutes pasted before she opened the door and fell over crying into Karl's waiting arms. "Okasan, could you please call my daddy."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Heero and Duo arrived at Relena's mansion two days later. The maid greeted them at the door and directed them to the parlor. Heero got a complete case of déjà vu. On the couch sat Karl with his arms around a crying Faith. It didn't take much to figure out why they had been called there.  
  
Faith looked up at the two men as they walked into the room. "Daddy…Otosan…I…I'm…" She didn't have to finish. Duo sat down next to her. "We figured it out princess. What do you want to do?" "I'm keeping the baby. I know I'm too young to be a mother, but I won't kill it and I don't think I could give it up. We'll find a way to make it work. I know we can."  
  
Karl turned to his father. " I guess I'm going to be a father. Faith has agreed that when we're old enough, she'll marry me." Karl picked up Faith's hand and showed off a small diamond ring. "Mom paid for it."  
  
Duo shot a glance at the young couple. "Don't I get a say in the matter?" Faith's face lit up with its first genuine smile in weeks. "What daddy, you disapprove?" Duo crossed his arms. Barely keeping a smile off his own face he replied "I'm not sure if this Yuy boy is good enough for you." Faith giggled. "His father seems to be good enough for you." Duo lifted his arms over his head. "Fine. Point taken. Blessing given."  
  
2BC…  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
1. Code word to set of the vocal panic button on the alarm.  
  
2. Japanese for Fate. A play on Faith's powers and her Preventer code-name.  
  
3. Mariemaia's Preventer code-name.  
  
4. Japanese for mother. I figure Relena is the closest thing Faith has had to a mother, so that's what she'd call her.  
  
A/N: Well?


	7. Ophelia's Loss

Warnings: Possible OCC, Yaoi, Angst, Death  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own um.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
**Ophelia's Loss**  
  
Relena arrived at the small house on L2, ten minutes early. The front door flew open before she could even knock. Duo's smiling face greeted her. "Yo M'lady. Come in. Come in. Welcome to our humble abode. Let me take those packages." Relena grinned at his antics and handed over the two wrapped gifts she was carrying. "So how are the birthday boy and girl today?" Duo gestured toward the couch. "See for yourself."  
  
Karl sat on the couch holding yarn, while the now seven months pregnant Faith sat knitting. Or at least trying to knit. "Damn it, I dropped the freckling stitch again." Relena placed her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. "Is that any way for a lady to talk?"  
  
Faith and Karl both jumped up off the couch. Karl dropped the yarn. "Mom." Faith dropped her knitting. "Okasan." With the small baby blanket out of the way, Relena caught sight of what Faith was wearing. "What are you wearing Faith?" Faith looked down at the black priest's shirt and black Spandex shorts. "Just some of Dad and Otosan's old clothes. Nothing of mine fits anymore. Is there something wrong with them?"  
  
Relena turned and glared Duo. "I'm taking her shopping. We'll be back in time for the party." Before anyone could say a word, she whisked Faith out of the house and was gone.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The girls returned three hours later, carrying clothing bags from the local mall. Faith was now wearing a pretty little floral print maternity dress. Her hair and make-up had also been done. Faith immediately stormed off to her room. One look told Heero she was completely pissed off.  
  
Duo watched his daughter throw down the shopping bags on her bed. "Something bothering you princess?" Faith growled. "She didn't get me a single piece of clothing that I liked. All she bought were frilly dresses. I don't wear dresses." Duo eyed her. "You're wearing one now." Faith slammed the door in his face.  
  
Duo knocked on the door. "I'm sorry honey. I was just kidding. Let me in and we'll talk." The door reopened. Duo walked in and closed it behind him. "I know you don't like dresses. But let's make a deal. You wear that dress for today and keep Relena happy. Tomorrow we'll take everything else back and you can exchange them for some proper clothing. What do you say?" a small smile spread across Faith's face. "Ok daddy. Just for today." Duo gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Down stairs more party guests were arriving. Chang Koneko bounded in the door and headed straight for Faith's room. Her three year-old brother, Chang Yung (1), followed closely at her heels. Sensing his presence, she spun around suddenly and he crashed into her. "And just what do you think your doing?" A smile full of mischief spread on his face. "And what do you think your doing?" he mimicked. "Dad. Yung is copying me again." She yelled. Following suit he bellowed at the top of his little lungs "Dad. Yung is copying me again." Wufei rolled his eyes and looked almost pleadingly at Sally. She sighed. "Fine. I'll handle the kids."  
  
After much shouting, a temper tantrum, and a boxing of the ears by his mother, Yung sat in time out for an hour and Koneko continued her search for Faith. Duo, seeing she was looking for something, taped her on the shoulder. "Can I help you little lady?" Koneko grinned. "Where's Faith, Uncle Duo? I can't seem to find her." "She'll be down in a few minutes. Go on out back and I'll hurry her along." She nodded and headed to the party set out in the scrap yard.  
  
When Faith finally came down there was a collective gasp. Few people had known of her "condition", but there was really no way to hide it anymore. Wufei whirled around and glared at Duo. "When did this happen? Was it the Yuy boy?" Duo shook his head. "Remember the "incident" about seven months ago? Well, it had more effects than we first thought. You of all people know it only takes one time." Duo shot a glance at Koneko. "When she found out she was expecting, she wanted to make a surprise of it. We all respected her wishes and kept our mouths shut."  
  
What needed to be explained was explained to everyone and the party became a birthday/ engagement/ baby shower party. The party, as they tend to do, raged on for hours. Faith sat out most of it and once things wound down, she went to bed claming that she didn't feel well. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Faith walked into a small nursery. Hilde sat in the rocking chair, holding what appeared to be a baby wrapped in a blanket. "Mother?" Hilde looked up at her daughter. "Oh my Faith. I'm so proud of you. You've been so strong through everything. I wish with all my heart I could spare you this. But the price must be paid." Faith ran over and kneeled next to the chair. "What price mom?" Tears streamed down Hilde's face. "The price of your life my sweet." She handed the blanket to Faith. In side lay an inverted Death tarot card (2). A scream rent the dreamscape. "The card must be played. Remember my words. Running is not always a sigh of weakness. When the time comes seek out the wise one. She will teach you what you must know." Faith tried to reach up to her mother, but the room suddenly began to draw back. "What I must know for what? Mother, please, what does it mean?" The card rose up in front of her and she awoke.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The after image of the Death card was burned into the backs of her eyes. A spasm grabbed hold of her body. Gasping for air, Faith tried to get out of bed. She had barely sat up when she saw the blood pooling on the bed. Panicking, she did the only thing she could think of. "DADDY". Duo raced into the room and gasped. Faith was doubled over in the throes of another contraction. Panic in her eyes, she mouthed to her father, "Help me."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sally came through the doors from the ICU, shaking her head and trying not to cry. The news was not good. Entering the waiting room, she was at least glad that everyone had been close by when it happened. Wufei, seeing her distress, got up and guided her to a chair.  
  
Duo approached her. "Well Doc? What happened? How are they? Am I a grandfather? Is it a boy? A girl?" Heero grabbed him from behind and put his hand over Duo's mouth. "Shut up Baka and let her talk." Sally sighed. "It's not good. Faith will live, but she's lost a lot of blood. You can go and see her in a few minutes Duo." Heero nodded. "And the baby?" Sally broke down. "She didn't make it. She seemed strong at first, but it was just too soon. She never even had a chance." Trowa spoke up this time. "How's Faith taking it?" "She just woke up. We haven't told her yet. I thought it would be best if Duo were there with her." Duo shook off Heero and got up. "Let's go."  
  
When they entered the room, Faith looked very small and pale. It was apparent that she had been crying. "Hey princess." Faith looked up at her father and then turned to Sally. "Aunt Sally? I would like to see my daughter now." Sally's head dropped. "I'm sorry Faith sweetie, but the baby…" Faith held up her hand and shook her head. "I already know, but I would still like to see her just once, please." Sally sighed. "Fine. I'll have her brought up." Faith closed her eyes. "Thank you."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The sheet draped bassinet arrived a few minutes later. Faith lifted the tiny, still body into her arms. "She would have been so beautiful daddy. What did I do wrong? Why?" Faith began to sob. Duo hugged her. "I don't know honey. Things like this just happen sometimes." Faith nodded. "I want to give her a proper burial. Maybe next to mom?" Duo gave her a small smile. "I think that would be a good idea. Are you going to give her a name?" Faith nodded. "Ophelia Maxwell."(3)  
  
2BC…  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
1. You didn't think I was going to get back to Wu and Sally's second kid did you? Well I did. Meet my little brother Eugene. I put him is just to get on my sister's nerves. She's standing behind me ranting that she still can't escape him. (  
  
2. Death, when reversed means: "Major changes for which you are ill- prepared, but which are entirely necessary. An investment in the past that has held you back may be taken from you, forcing you to look to the future. You may stubbornly resist this, perhaps for good reason, but it is better to give in than sap your energy holding fast to a position or relationship that is no longer tenable." I wonder where this will lead.  
  
3. I always felt sorry for Ophelia in Shakespeare's Hamlet. I always thought she never really had a chance. Hence I named the ill-fated Maxwell baby after her.  
  
A.N.: What do you think so far? I really want to hear from someone.


	8. Breaking Down

Warning: Angst, Possible OCC, Yaoi, Blood, Attempted Suicide  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW boys or Puddle of Mudd's "Blurry".  
  
_~Lyrics~_  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
**Breaking Down**  
  
The death of her baby sent Faith into a deep depression. Even Karl couldn't seem to cheer her. In the days following, Faith said little to nothing and did little beyond cry and listen to music while rocking a doll in her arms. She didn't even eat. Although the whole family worried for her health and sanity, there was little that could be done.  
  
The funeral was a small affair. Everyone was truly saddened by the loss of yet another innocent life. Faith finally spoke and asked for a few minutes alone to say her good-byes.  
  
_~ Everything's so blurry  
  
and everyone's so fake  
  
and everybody's empty  
  
and everything is so messed up~  
_  
Faith kneeled by the small head stone. A tiny pink ribbon was tied around the neck of the lamb on top. She reached forward to straighten it, trying not to sob.  
  
_~ pre-occupied without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl~  
_  
She ran her fingers over the neatly carved letters.  
  
Ophelia Maxwell  
  
August 3, AC 212  
  
She Never Knew The  
  
Peace We Made For Her.  
  
_~ You could be my someone  
  
you could be my sea  
  
you know that I'll protect you  
  
from all of the obscene~  
_  
That's when she lost her composure. Sobbing, she pulled her dagger (1) from her purse. She pricked her finger and retraced each letter; filling them with her blood and watching it flow down the stone.  
  
_~ I wonder what you're doing  
  
imagine where you are  
  
there's oceans in between us  
  
but that's not very far~  
_  
"What's it like over there my baby? Are you happy? Do you need your mommy?" Faith sat silent for a moment as if lessoning to something. "Ok sweetie. Mommy's coming." Taking the dagger I hand again, she slit up each arm and crossed them at her wrists. She stared at her arms as the blood fell and mingled with the freshly turned earth in front of her. "That's funny. I don't feel a thing. I was sure it would hurt more."  
  
_~ Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it in my face~  
_  
Duo walked back into the cemetery, wondering what was taking Faith so long. He found her unconscious body laying across the top of Ophelia's grave, weak from blood loss, but still alive. Grabbing up her limp body, he rushed back to the car and the shocked family headed straight for the emergency room.  
  
_~ Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it my face~  
_  
Faith awoke with the dawn the next morning in the hospital. Karl was asleep in the chair next to her bed and Heero and Duo lay across the other bed. She stared at the IV in her arm and the bandages wrapped around her wrists. Her sob broke the silence.  
  
_~ Everyone is changing  
  
there's no one left that's real  
  
to make up your own ending  
  
and let me know just how you feel~  
_  
Three heads shot up. Faith closed her eyes, knowing what was coming. She sighed. "Mission failed." Karl grabbed Faith's hand. "Why love? Why?" Faith turned her head away, refusing to look him in the eye. "I don't know why I did it. Maybe it just seemed right." Tears coursed down her face. "I wasn't thinking clearly." She looked over at Heero and Duo. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid and selfish."  
  
_~ cause I am lost without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
my whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl~  
_  
Duo got up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Your right. You were being selfish." He pointed at her bandaged wrists. "That is the coward's way out (2). You are not a coward. Think next time Faith. Think." Faith simply lowered her head.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Faith was cleared to go home the next day. A few days passes and she seemed to really be trying to get better. She started to eat again. She started joking around and her smile even returned. But Karl could see below the surface. He knew that she was still in a great deal of pain.  
  
_~ You could be my someone  
  
you could be my sea  
  
you know that I will save you  
  
from all of the unclean~  
_  
He wanted to do something, anything to make her feel better. But he just didn't know what to do. He felt so distanced from her. Like he was standing on one cliff and she was huddled on the other. He could see her, but do nothing to help.  
  
_~ I wonder what you're doing  
  
I wonder where you are  
  
There's oceans in between us  
  
but that's not very far~  
_  
Duo felt just as helpless. He knew what his daughter was feeling. He idly rubbed the scars on the inside of his own wrists as he thought. He just didn't know how to reach out to her. He wanted to tell her everything. Let her cry on his shoulder. Maybe even cry with her. But every time he saw the bandages on her wrists, an anger he couldn't explain flared up within him.  
  
_~ Nobody told me what you thought  
  
nobody told me what to say  
  
everyone showed you where to turn  
  
told you when to runaway~  
_  
It took Faith two weeks to make up her mind. She had to get away. This house, her family, she simply couldn't take it all right then. She didn't know what they were thinking or how they were feeling, but she feared it was purely pity. She just couldn't take that. The only thing left to do was decide where to go. She knew that she had to be very careful. If she wasn't, Heero would easily find her and they would probably just drag her home. She wasn't sure if she wanted to die anymore, but she was sure that if she stayed there much longer she would.  
  
_~ nobody told you where to hide  
  
nobody told you what to say  
  
everyone showed you where to turn_  
  
_showed you when to runaway~  
_  
When night came she quietly pack what few things she thought she would need. Clothing, weapons, pictures, and of course, Peace Moose. When everyone else was sleeping she slipped down the stairs and dropped her bags next to the door. She had one more thing to do.  
  
_~ Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it in my face  
  
this pain you gave to me~  
_  
Using every bit of stealth she had learned, she went into Karl's room. She didn't want to leave him with no expansion. She took off his engagement ring and dropped it in an envelope with a note. His name was clearly printed on the outside. With a soft kiss to his forehead, she slipped out of his room, out of the house, and out of his life.  
  
_~Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it my face  
  
This pain you gave to me~  
_  
Karl was the first to awaken the next morning. He instantly found the note next to his bed. He tore open the envelope, pulled out the note and palmed the ring within. Tears stung his eyes as he read the note.  
  
My dearest Karl,  
  
I'm so sorry it had to be this way. I just can't stay here any longer. Never doubt that I love you with all my heart. You were my one true comfort through everything. I leave this ring with you in the hope that with time, I may come back to you and reclaim it. If you can find it in your heart, forgive me. Give my love to Otosan and Daddy. I don't mean to hurt any of you. I just need some time to clear my head and find myself.  
  
With all my heart,  
  
Faith Duet Maxwell  
  
P.S. Ia illwa etla ouya owkna erewha Ia ama enwha Ia etga ettledsa. Oda otna etla eithera ofa oura adsda owkna erewha Ia ama. Ia illwa eepka ina ouchta. Ia ovela ouya. (3)  
  
_~ You take it all  
  
You take it all away...  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
You take it all away  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
Take it all away  
  
This pain you gave to me~  
_  
Karl nodded and brushed the tears from his eyes. "Ok love. I trust you. We will be together one day"  
  
Duo did not reach so well. "What do you mean she's gone? Where? When?" He paced around the living room. Heero reached up as he passed and pulled him down onto the couch. "She needs some time. I'm sure when she has her head together she'll come home with bells on. Relax Duo. You know very well she can take care of herself." Duo jumped back up. "She tried to kill herself two weeks ago. What going to stop her from trying again?" Karl held up the note again. "Because she said she wants to come back someday. I trust her to do just that. She's been through a lot in the last few months. We tried to give her time away at Mom's house. Maybe she just needs to go farther." Duo slumped back own next to Heero and sighed. "You're probably right. I still don't have to like it." Heero hugged him. "That's the way. Give her time. I'll try to find her so we can keep tabs, but we leave her alone unless she really needs us. Ok?" Duo sighed again and nodded.  
  
2BC…  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
1. Yes the same dagger as before.  
  
2. This is what my dad said to me after I attempted to kill myself.  
  
3. I will let you know where I am when I get settled. Don't let either if out dads know where I am. I will keep in touch. I love you. (In Pig Latin)  
  
A/N: ok bad day. What can I say? (Hey that rhymed. I'm a poet and… never mind) PLEASE send me reviews!!!


	9. Family Secrets

Warning: Angst, Possible OCC, Yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW boys.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
**Family Secrets**  
  
Faith headed straight for the L3 area where she knew that Cathy's circus was performing. Cathy was more than surprised to see her. Noting the bandages on her wrists, she raised an eyebrow at her niece. "What are you doing this far out by yourself sprat? Do your dad and Heero know you're here?" Faith shook her head. "I couldn't stay there any longer. The pressure was too much. I just need to lay low for awhile. I promise I can earn my keep. I'll do anything you need. Just let me hide out for awhile."  
  
Cathy shook her head, rolled her eyes, and smiled. "I know your dad will kill me when he finds out I helped you, but I trust your instincts." Catherine thought for a moment. Then a gleam entered her eye. "Bella needs an assistant. She's not getting any younger." Faith hugged her aunt. "Thanks Aunt Cathy. You won't regret this." And ran off toward Bella's tent. Cathy watched he go. Under her breath she said "I truly hope I don't, but the legacy of Gundum pilots hiding here is not good."  
  
Bella sat in her working tent, contemplating her crystal ball when Faith arrived. She smiled at the girl. "So you've finally come." She paced her hand on Faith's stomach. "Ah. So the child has come and gone." Faith looked surprised. "How did you know about Ophelia?" Bella gave a dry chuckle. "There are many things you must know little one. Yes, many secrets must come to light."  
  
Faith sat down. "Tell me everything. I want to learn." Bella shook her head. "Most of these secrets are not mine to tell. But their source is in my care." She gestured toward a trunk in the corner. "Some one of much importance to you left these for you. Read carefully and learn. When you finish we will speak again." She handed Faith a key, got up, and left.  
  
Faith turned to the trunk. Placing the key in the lock she turned it and lifted the lid. A picture of her mother greeted her. But she looked different, somehow younger than Faith had ever seen her. She gasped when she saw the small diary lying next to the picture. She picked it up and began to read the first entry.  
  
_June 3, AC 193  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Mom's off with the troop again. I wish she'd let me come too. I know I don't have even half her talent, but I could do something. Cathy still needs a target. I bet I could do that. No fear. Mom says that's going to lead me too do some foolish things. I guess I'll understand when I'm older. Maybe it has something to do with the braided boy I keep seeing in my dreams. Oh well.  
  
Hilde Schbeiker  
_  
Faith released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She put down the book and rummaged through the trunk some more. She needed answers. A picture album from underneath a stack of clothes held many of them, but Faith now knew who held the rest.  
  
Faith entered Bella's living tent to find the cot she had always stayed on already set up. Bella sat on her own bed reading a book. Faith cleared her throat and Bella looked up. "You read fast child. I assume you have questions." Faith ran to her and wrapped her in a big hug. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you really are my grandmother?" Bella gave her a sad smile. "I wasn't sure if you were ready to know. Cathy and Trowa left it to me to tell you. I know things would have been different if your mother had lived, but then again she always was a free spirit."  
  
Faith sat down next to her grandmother. "I guess I should start at the beginning. My full name is Bella Louse Falon-Schbeiker." She put her arm around Faith's shoulders. "We are descended from a long line of wise women and fortune tellers. The talent has been passed from mother to daughter for so many generations that we've sort of lost count. My sister and I grew up in this circus following our mother around. My sister never had any talent as a fortune teller, but she was quite the acrobat. When the Blooms joined us, they took her on and trained her with their son. Eventually, they married and had two children. I took in Cathy after they were killed, but we didn't find Triton until he returned to us calling himself Trowa Barton."  
  
Faith gasped. "You mean it's true? They really are brother and sister? I had a vision as a child, but I wrote it off as fantasy. Does he know?" Bella's smile grew. "Yes child. Cathy and I approached him when he returned from the last conflict. That's when he started going by Bloom instead of Barton." Faith nodded. "That makes sense."  
  
Bella reached under her pillow and pulled out another picture. In it, a smiling man sat with his arm around the shoulders of a younger Bella. At there feet sat a little Cathy with her arms wrapped around a small, dark haired girl. "Your grandfather, Hans, and I settled our little family down in the L2 cluster soon after your mother was born. She and Cathy were just like sisters. The two of them would usually stay home with him while I was on tour. Your mom never said anything, but I think she was a little hurt when Cathy started touring with the circus full time at twelve."  
  
Faith interrupted again. "What happened to my grandfather?" Bella sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek. "When Hilde was about ten, our little colony got swept up into the war. I'm thankful that she was on summer break with me in the circus. Hans had a few things to do before he could join us. Our house got destroyed in a bombing raid on a rebel base down the street. By the time we got back, he had died in the rubble." Faith looked down. "Oh. I'm sorry grandma. I wish I could have known him."  
  
Bella smiled again. "He would have loved a granddaughter like you. You're a lot like your mom. You've got spunk, but you also have something she didn't. You have the family gift. Sure you mom had a little. She'd seen your dad long before they ever met. That was why she trusted him so quickly. Well, that and she was madly in love with him." Faith's eyes grew wide. "Mama really was in love with daddy? But he told me she didn't mind his relationship with Otosan. Wasn't she jealous?" Bella shook her head. "Not at all. She was happy because your father was happy. Honestly, by the end of the war he was more like a brother to her. Of course she was delighted when she found out you were coming. At least at first."  
  
Faith blinked. "Why only at first?" Bella sighed. "Like I said, your mom had some talent. But really, this part is not mine to tell you." She removed the back of the picture frame and pulled out an envelope. "She told me that when the time was right, I should give this to you. I've never read it. The contents of that note are solely between you and your mother." Faith hugged her grandmother again. "Thank you."  
  
Cathy stuck her head into the tent. "Dinner's ready, but we have a problem. Quatre and Trowa are coming in tonight." Cathy shot Faith a glance. "How are we going to hide our little runaway?" Bella smiled. "Don't fret over it. I have a plan. Just send Trowa in as soon as he gets here. Alone." Cathy blinked. "Ok, sure. Anything else?" Bella shook her head. "That will do." She turned back to Faith as Cathy left. "In the bottom of the trunk in the corner you'll find the first of my many gifts." Faith went to the bottom of the trunk and pulled out a beautiful purple and silver dress with matching head scarf and face veil. "Keep the head scarf and veil on anytime you are outside out tent. While you are here, you'll be known as my granddaughter Grace. If anyone asks you it is just Grace. Everyone will be told that the head covering and veil are part of your training. You are now my apprentice." Faith hugged her grandmother. "You really mean it?" Bella nodded. "Yes, but Trowa will know you. I will speak with him in private, but you may still have to explain everything to him." Faith closed her eyes, lowered her head and sighed. "Yes grandma."  
  
Faith dressed in her new clothes and went on to dinner. Trowa and Quatre arrived in the mess tent about the same time. Faith sat as far from them as possible and tried not to make eye contact. After dinner, Cathy swept Trowa away to Bella's tent. Faith, not knowing anywhere else to go, sat out side the tent and listened in.  
  
"She's here? You're sending her back to her father right?" "No. She has her reasons for leaving. I'm not going to force her to do anything. Just play along. She'll go home when the time comes. For now I'm making her my apprentice. She needs to learn to control her powers any way. Give her some time." "I can give her time, but what about her father? He's conversed that she's gone out and finished what she started in the graveyard."  
  
Faith walked in and ripped off her veil. "ok fine. I did a stupid thing. I don't know what got into me, but I would never do that again. I plan to let daddy know I'm alright very soon. Like grandma said, give me some time." Trowa spun around and stared at her. "You try to kill yourself, run away, and then expect everyone to coddle you. I don't think so young lady."  
  
Faith turned her back to him. "I didn't expect you to understand. And I don't want to be coddled. Sure I'm only fifteen, but I have to ask you this. Where were you at fifteen?" Trowa's eyes widened. Memories if the war flashed through his mind. "Do you think I'm anything less than you or any of the others were at fifteen? I've been fighting my own battles sense I could walk. I just need some down time to regroup. I swear to you on everything I hold dear. I will go home one day." Her voice lowered to nearly a whisper. "Someone special is waiting for me there."  
  
Trowa sighed and nodded. "Fine. I won't tell them where you are, but I am going to tell them that I saw you and your ok. Is that acceptable?" Faith turned and flung her arms around his neck. "Yes." She backed up. "I think now we have other things to discuss. How long are you staying?" Trowa tussled her hair. "Actually sweet pea, I was going to rejoin the troop tonight. Do you think that will give us enough time to talk?" "Sure cousin."  
  
2BC…  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N: ok. I'm trying to slow this down some, but there's a lot of time left to cover. Are the time jumps too much? Let me know. Other wise they might get worse (evil grin). Any way, sorry this took so long. My muse and I had a falling out. I'm still not speaking to him. Slow is not a word he understands. SEND REVIEWS. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. MotherDaughter Time

Warning: Angst, Possible OCC, Yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I were one of them though.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
**Mother/ Daughter Time**  
  
Faith spent her first evening with the circus drawing patrons to her grandmother's tent. Between the costume and Faith's persuasive nature, Bella kept very busy.  
  
By the time they closed up for the night, both of them were dead on their feet. Falling into bed, Faith heard the crinkle of paper and remembered the note stuck under her pillow. Curiosity made it impossible for her to sleep. Hearing her grandmother's soft snores beside her, she opened the note and began to read.  
  
_My Dearest Child,  
  
What I wouldn't give to be there with you right now. I know Duo and Heero have done their best for you, but I regret not being able to give you a mother's touch. There's so much I wish I could have taught you. So much I wanted to give you, but it wasn't in the cards. All I could give you was your life. Don't waste it. The price was very high.  
  
I don't mean my life, sweet one. My life was forfeit from the beginning. If you hate me after I tell you this, I'll understand. You've probably just lost a baby. It's my fault. While I was pregnant, I tried to read your future. What I saw was our death. I knew I couldn't save myself, but I could save you. To do so, I made a deal with Fate herself, but it cost your first born. The full extent of your gift was held back until the price was paid. I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you die. I love you. I always will. Remember that.  
  
My mother is probably taken you as her apprentice. With your growing abilities you need her instruction. Play close attention to her. She can teach you much.  
  
Take good care of your father, Heero, and that sweet little Yuy boy you love so much. Boys can be very needy critters. They do need you.  
  
Take care of yourself too. Follow your heart. It will never lead you wrong.  
  
All my love,  
  
Your mother, Hilde  
  
p.s. ask your grandmother for the small box I left for you. My last gift is inside. Use them with care._  
  
Faith read the letter three times before putting it away. "Oh mama. How could I ever hate you? You did what you could for me. I hurt now, but I think I understand. I'm sure the pain will get better." "Good, because I need to speck to you." Faith whirled around, gun in hand. "I don't think that will do any good baby. I'm already dead remember." Hilde stood in the tent flap. A light blue haze surrounded her. "Mother?" "Yes sweetie. It's me. Let's go for a walk."  
  
Faith jumped up and ran to her mother. "How are you here? Is something wrong?" Hilde placed a ghostly finger on Faith's lips. "I'll answer all your questions in a minute, but we need to go somewhere more private first. We don't want to disturb anyone." Faith nodded and pulled on her scarf and veil.  
  
She followed her mother out of camp and down to a pond a short ways off. They settled down on the shore and just sat for a moment. Hilde spoke first. "So you read the note. You don't hate me. That's good. I'm just sorry my warning didn't come in time. Poor little Ophelia was dead before I could get through to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Faith smiled. "You don't even have to ask. You're my mother and you've done what you can. It's enough."  
  
Hilde smiled and reached over to push back a stray lock of Faith's hair. "My little mystic. I wish we had more time." Faith blinked at her. "What do you mean? Can't we just sit here and talk for awhile?" Hilde shook her head. "The lady sent me only to retrieve you. She's the one who wants to speck to you." Hilde sighed. "But don't worry; we'll talk again one day. Till then, I'm watching you. Be a good girl." Hilde's form began to fade. "Wait mama. Where are you going?" Faith nearly screamed. Hilde gave her another smile and blew a kiss. "Back to watch over you. I'm always here if you need me." Then she faded from sight.  
  
A sense of peace washed over Faith. She stared out over the pool of water in front of her at the half moon glowing just over the horizon. All sense of time was lost. As Faith fell into a trance like state, a woman in blue robes and bearing gossamer wings rose from the depths of the water, never disturbing the still surface. Her hair flowed out around her like live golden silk on a nonexistent wind. Her eyes flashed from one color to another so fast, one could not settle on one color before they were another.  
  
She stepped forward and laid a hand on Faith's head. "Greetings little sister. Tell me; who are you, what do you know, and what do you seek?"  
  
Faith's mouth went dry. Her head bowed and words, not consciously her own, began to flow from her. "I am Faith Duet Schbeiker-Maxwell. Daughter of Hilde Schbeiker; former Oz pilot and sometime seer; and Duo Maxwell; Gundam pilot and Preventer; he who calls himself Death. I am betrothed to Karl Peacecraft-Dorlin-Yuy, prince of the Cinq Kingdom and son of Relena Peacecraft-Dorlin; Queen of the Cinq Kingdom and Vice Foreign Minister between the earth and colonies; and Heero Yuy; Gundam pilot and Preventer, known as the Perfect Solder."  
  
The woman's hand moved down and her finger landed on Faith's lips, silencing her. "No child, look deeper. Who are you? What do you know? What do you seek?" Faith looked up as her finger moved. "I know not what you want my lady." The woman smiled down at Faith. "I will tell you a story."  
  
"Once upon a time there was a little girl who was not like other children. She laughed like them. Looked like them. Even sounded like them. But she was not fully human. Not like them. She was a force with no control.  
  
She was Fate's own child. The weaver of life and dreams made flesh. Always alone, her mate, Time. Her father, Death and his lover, War. Her mother, an innocent with wide eyes.  
  
Happiness was never granted her without equal pain. Everything she loved was sacrifice to the future that would live in the children she would never raise."  
  
The lady in blue looked Faith straight in the eyes and extended her hands. "I ask you again child, who are you? What do you know? And what do you seek?" Tears flowed from Faith's eyes. "I am a lost child, who knows everything about nothing at all, and seeks only clarity." The woman smiled. "Now you are truly ready."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Faith jerked awake on her cot in Bella's tent, gasping for breath. "What the …?" Bella sat down next to Faith and handed her a cold rag. "You were dreaming child. A vision perhaps?" Faith nodded as she bathed her face. "What did you see? Maybe I can help you to understand."  
  
Faith told Bella about seeing Hilde and the winged lady in blue. Bella gasped as Faith described the woman in blue. "What is it grandma? Do you know her?" Bella brought her hand down from her mouth. "Yes child. You have spoken with Fate herself. Few are granted an audience with her, but to be summoned…what did she tell you?" Faith recited Fate's words and story to her grandmother. When she had finished, Bella nodded. "Fate's child. That explains a lot." Faith looked confused. "Explains what?"  
  
Bella took Faith's hands into her own. "Did Heero or your father ever tell you about a prophesy made about you and Karl when you were babies?" Faith shook her head. "I didn't think they would." Faith cocked her head to the side and gave a questioning look.  
  
Bella sighed. "The first time I saw the two of you, I offered to read your futures. I admit I couldn't see much. I fact I saw nothing. Someone or something else spoke for me." "What did they say?" Bella shook her head. "Most of it isn't important right now, but it did say that you would be a prophetess of the highest order. The highest order of seers in our family use to be known as the Daughters of Fate, but there hasn't been one of them for at least a hundred years." Faith's eyes brightened. "Do you think I might be that powerful?" Bella grinned. "Maybe child. We'll just have to wait and see. Get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be very busy." Faith quickly kissed Bella on the cheek. "Ok grandma. See you in the morning." Bella planted a kiss on Faith forehead. "Sleep tight."  
  
2BC…  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N: ok. Word of advice: never mix Surge cola, the movie A.I., and the full collection of Pure Moods CDs. The result can be scary. The story may stay kind of Faith-centric for a few chapters. I'll try to fill you in on what's happening elsewhere, but I'm not sure how yet.  
  
Dedication: To my grandmother (may she rest in peace), gone a year and a half and it still feels like yesterday. I miss you grandma. I wish you could have read this. You would loved it.


	11. Time After Time

Warning: Angst, Possible OCC, Yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't wanna own 'em. I also don't own "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper  
  
_~Lyrics~_  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
**Time After Time**  
  
_~Lying in my bed  
  
I hear the clock tick,  
  
And think of you~_  
  
Faith awoke the next morning at the crack of dawn. Reaching into her bag she removed a picture of Heero, Duo, and Karl that she had taken at a picnic a few months past. Looking at her watch she smiled and realized they were probably just getting up too. "Only gone a day and I already miss all of you." She let her finger trail down the image of Karl. "Especially you, jerk."  
  
Putting the picture away, she got up and did her stretches before heading out to run some laps. Trowa was waiting out side the tent in running shorts and a tank top. "What are you doing here Trowa? Or is it still Uncle Trowa?" He raised his eyebrow. "Uncle Trowa and I thought we could run together this morning." Faith flashed a small smile. "Ok."  
  
When they returned, Bella was waiting for Faith. She waved goodbye to Trowa and ducked back into the tent. Bella handed Faith a small box. "Your mom left this for you. You mentioned last night that she told you to ask me for it so I got it out." Faith hugged her grandmother, flopped down of her cot and opened the box. Inside lay an intricately made set of tarot cards. Faith turned to Bella. "Is it ok to touch them?" Bella nodded. "They're yours now. Don't worry about erasing your mother's imprint. She had these made just for you. That kind of imprint never wears away"  
  
Faith lifted out the deck and felt a tug between them and herself. Flipping through them she was amazed at the art work. An eye of Horus (1) was printed on their backs and each face showed an image of something or someone from the war. (2)  
  
Faith reached down and pulled a cloth bundle from her bag. Opening the bundle revealed a deck of well used tarot card. "What do I do with these now?" "Keep them for everyday use. You haven't bonded with the new deck yet and they should be for more special work." Faith nodded and put both decks away in her bag.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The days passed and found a routine all their own. As the circus moved around, Faith found her place in the rhythm of show life. She spent mornings working out with Trowa and had him teach her to play the flute. From Bella she learned to focus her visions and control who and what she saw. In her spare time she liked to look-in on her family and make sure they were ok.  
  
_~Caught up in circles confusion  
  
is nothing new~_  
  
Three months had passed when Bella pulled Faith aside. "We're going to L2 tomorrow. Are you going to go and see your father?" Faith shook her head. "He'd try to make me stay. I'm not ready to go home yet." "And what are you going to do if they come here?" "What I've been doing sense I got here. Hopefully my disguise will hold up."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  


_ ~Flashback warm nights  
  
Almost left behind  
  
Suitcases of memories,  
  
Time after ~_  
  
The first night on L2 they came. Faith watched her family walk by from the safety of her tent. Seeing Karl again made her heart ache. She remembered all the time as children they had come to this very circus. All the lights and animals had been mesmerizing to the children. Even now, as a part of the show, the awe hadn't worn off.  
  


Faith wasn't upset they had come. In fact she was very pleased. She was debuting her very own main tent act. She went to her bag and pulled out the new costume she had been working on. Gauzy purple harem pants and a sequined crop top with a new purple head scarf and veil. Faith quickly pull them one and headed to the main tent before the circus opened.  
  
_~Sometimes you picture me  
  
I'm walking too far ahead  
  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
  
What you've said ~_  
  
Karl walked behind his parents toward the main tent. It felt great to be back at the circus, but it just wasn't the same without Faith there to steal his cotton candy and get both of them in trouble for going where they shouldn't. He understood why she'd left. That didn't make it any easier to accept.  
  
Settling in to the show, he forgot his problems, at least until the third act. "Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. If you would direct your attention to the second ring. Tonight we have a new act for you. Hanabi (3), Mistress of the Swords of Destiny."  
  
_~Then you say go slow  
  
I fall behind  
  
The second hand unwinds~_  
  
A girl in a violet harem outfit stepped into the ring. In each hand she carried a sharp looking sword. By her height, Karl could tell that she couldn't be much older than himself. Eerie music filled the tent. At first Karl couldn't put his finger on where he has heard it before.  
  
The girl bowed over the swords and touched them together. Flames began to run up and down the blades. Then she began a spiraling dance of steel and flame. The music rose and fell with her every movement.  
  
That's when it hit Karl. The music. The sword work. It was just like a practice exercise he had watched Faith do a million times. As the last beat of the music played, the girl turned and bowed to the crowed. Karl could have sworn she looked straight at him and winked.  
  
_~If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time~_  
  
The show went on, but Karl's mind was too occupied to notice until it was over. Walking the sideshow, Karl and his parents stopped into Bella's tent to see how she was doing. Opening the flap, they were greeted by the sight of the violet girl sitting next to Bella.  
  
Bella stood up and smiled. "Hello." Gesturing toward the girl she introduced her. "I'd like you to meet my granddaughter and apprentice, Grace." Karl raised an eye. "I thought her name was Hanabi?" the girl rose and walked over to Karl. "That's just my stage name. Ringmaster-san wanted to use graceful in my introduction and graceful Grace sounded like too much." Karl nodded "That's understandable."  
  
Karl noticed that she seemed to be looking at him rather intently. "Is there something wrong?" She continued to look at him. "There's something about you. I'm not sure what it is though. I'd like to do a reading on you if you don't mind." Karl shrugged. "I don't see why not. Ok." She took his hand. "Let's go back to my tent for some privacy." Bella waved him out. "Go on. She very good." Duo nodded. "Go on kiddo. Heero and I are just going to do some catching up around camp. We'll see you later."  
  
_~If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time~_  
  
When they reached the tent, the girl withdrew a small box from a bag under a cot. She opened it and took out a very nice looking deck of cards. She handed them to Karl. "Shuffle these until you fell ready to stop." Karl shuffled the cards a few times and handed them back. The girl lay out a ten card spread face down. "Let's see what they have to say." Karl gasped.  
  
As each card was turned over, a familiar face appeared. "Where did you get these cards?" the girl looked up at him. "My mother left them to me." She reached to turn over another card. Karl grabbed her wrist and turned it over. A cross shaped scar, so new it was still pink, sat in the center. "Faith?"  
  
_~After my picture fades and darkness has  
  
Turned to gray  
  
Watching through windows you're wondering  
  
If I'm OK~_  
  
She reached up with her other hand and pulled off her veil. She sighed and plastered a smile on her face. "Ok, you caught me." He dropped her wrist. "You can drop the mask little girl. I can see right through it." Faith's face darkened. "Who are you calling little girl, little boy." Karl's face stiffened. "You try to kill yourself. Then you run away and don't even try to let us know you're ok…" Faith cut him off. "If I had stayed in that house for one more day I think I would have lost it. All the sympathy, the coddling. Dammit Karl. I couldn't keep up the act any longer. I love you. I love you with all my heart, but I couldn't take it anymore. We needed some time to sort ourselves out."  
  
_~Secrets stolen from deep inside  
  
The drum beats out of time ~_  
  
Karl leaned forward and pulled Faith into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her he began to rock back and forth. "Ok, we've had sometime. Will you come home with me now?" she shook her head. "I can't just yet. I still have a lot to learn from my grandmother. My powers are growing I have to learn to fully control them."  
  
_~If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time~_  
  
Karl looked at her. "Grandmother?" Faith smiled and gave a small giggle. "Yes silly. Bella wasn't lying about that. I really am her granddaughter." "But how?" Faith reached up and placed her hand on Karl's forehead. "I think the easiest way s to show you. Just close your eyes and relax. Clear your mind of all thought. This won't hurt a bit."  
  
_~You said go slow  
  
I fall behind  
  
The second hand unwinds ~_  
  
Karl closed his eyes. He felt something reaching into his brain. Then images began to play before his eyes. Faith's whole family history danced through his mind like a movie. When it was over, Karl opened his eyes. "Where did you learn to do that? I thought you could only hear thoughts." Faith shrugged. "Like I said. My powers are growing. I've learned to reach out to others. That was just a simple memory transfer, but there's so much more I have to learn. I swear to you on my mother's grave that I will come back to you soon." She leaned up and sealed her words with a kiss.  
  
_~If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time~_  
  
Karl smiled at her. "Ok love, but I want you to keep in touch this time. I won't tell Dad or Otosan that I know where you are, just keep me up to date on how your doing." Faith reached into the box that had held her card and pulled out a slip of paper. "I knew you'd say that. Here's an address for a new message box. Don't give it to anyone. Setup another box that Otosan can't trace and send me the address." Karl put the paper in his pocket.  
  
Faith leaned back into his arms. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Karl leaned in to kiss her and a somewhat clumsy make out session ensued.  
  
_~If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time~_  
  
An hour later, Bella found the two of them curled up on Faith's cot. They looked so cute that she hated to wake them, but she had no chose. She shook Faith awake first. "Come on sweetheart. You've got to get up. Your parents are looking for Karl and I don't think you want to be found like this."  
  
Faith sighed and woke Karl up. "Ok jerk, time to go back to the real world now." Karl sat up. "I love you." Faith smiled. "I love you too, now get going." He leaned forward and planted another kiss on her lips. "'K love. Goodbye." Faith shook her head. "Not goodbye. Just 'till later." Karl smiled. "I'll be waiting for you." Turned and left.  
  
_~Time after time Time after time  
  
Time after time~_  
  
2BC…  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
 1. The Eye if Horus was used as a symbol in ancient Egypt on mummies so they could "see" again. It always makes me think of the all seeing eye.  
  
2. I know there's a version of the major Arcata out there with GW images on them. That inspired these. I have a deck of them. I'm even working on a set of the minor. (Yes I read tarot.)  
  
 3. Fireworks in Japanese. (I thought it fit)  
  
A/N: yuck! Sap, sap, sap. Get it off, get it off, get it off.  
  
*A little blue and white penguin waddles in.*  
  
Love Penguin: What? I thought you wanted it to be sappy?  
  
I: Well yeah, but did you have to keep me up all night?  
  
LP: You said romance time, so I gave it to you. It's my job as romance muse.  
  
I: *turns to Peace Moose who's sitting in the corner with a chocolate bar* Next time I ask your procrastinating girlfriend there for help, hit me.  
  
PM: *looks up and sticks out tongue* At least Snowflake didn't show up.  
  
*A while ferret peeks around the corner and just gives a little giggle.*


	12. Home For Once

Warning: Angst, Possible OCC, Yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't want to own GW. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
**Home for Once**  
  
Another two month passed in relative normalcy. Faith and Karl kept in touch, but Heero and Duo were still unaware that they had contact. Faith loved hearing about what was going on at home. Sure she could look in and see, but it was better to hear it from her love.  
  
The day began like any other. Faith returned from her run and sat down to check her messages. There was only one note in her message inbox. Clicking it open she was shocked to see the Perventer logo instead of Karl's smiling face. She pushed the play button and Une's face came on screen.  
  
"Greetings Preventer Fate. I would not have contacted you, except that we are in dire need of some one of your, particular skills. As you may remember I sent you details about an infiltration mission that I felt you would be perfect for. The mission still stands. I'm not going to order you to report to headquarters, sense you're not an active agent, but I do urgently request your presence. I'm aware of your status as a 'runaway'. Preventer Light filled me in and gave me this address. I will not contact your parents. I will not tell anyone you are here if you do not wish me to. Contact me at my private number, listed below. Une out." The image faded except for a phone number.  
  
Faith stared at the screen unsure what to do. "Call her back." Faith spun around and faced Trowa. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you should call her back." Faith nodded and pushed the redial button. Trowa slipped back out of the tent as the phone rang. Une picked up on the third ring. "Faith. I've been expecting you to call. Can I guess that I'll be seeing you in my office for a briefing soon?" Faith's face was grim. "I'll be in tomorrow. Is there any chance I'll need my partner?" Une shook her head. "Not for the mission, but bring her in anyway. I have a package that was left for you and you may need her for that." Faith gave a small nod. "Rodger that. Preventer Fate out."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Faith quickly gathered her things together. Bella and Cathy cried a little at her leaving, but neither one was going to hold her back. Cathy hugged her cousin. "You always have a place here if you need it." Faith just smiled and nodded.  
  
Faith arrived on L2 in the middle of the night. Walking down the street toward her childhood home brought back so many memories. Scraped knees and mud pies. The tree house where all the children use to gather for games. Faith sighed. Arriving at the house she grinned at the sign out front of the scrap yard. 'Schbeiker, Maxwell and Son'. Duo had just never gotten around to changing the sigh after she was born. Through the word 'Son' was a black magic marker X and under it was written in a childish scroll 'Daughter'. Faith remembered making that "amendment" to the sign when she was seven.  
  
Striding up the front door, Faith reached out telepathically and made sure everyone with in was sound asleep and would stay that way. She then disabled the security system and headed for the hanger. When she reached Ebonyblade's cockpit she found a picnic basket and a note on the seat.  
  
_My Dearest Faith,  
  
Une told me to be expecting you soon. I thought you might need something to help stay awake on the flight to Earth. There's coffee in the thermos and leftovers from dinner in the basket. I even made those cookies you love so much. You'd better come back to me in one piece young lady.  
  
All my love,  
  
Karl Yuy  
_  
Faith couldn't help but giggle. Moving the basket to the storage bin, she sat down in the pilot's chair and popped a diskette into the flight recorder.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she slipped into Karl's room and left the disk on his bed side table. With a soft kiss on his cheek, she was gone again.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Bright and early the next morning, Karl found the disk. He popped it into his laptop and a window with two icons appeared. One was marked 'Personal Message'. The other, 'More Than A Joke'. When he double clicked on 'Personal Message', Faith's smiling face appeared. "Hey jerk. Thanks for the food and coffee. Saved me having to raid the kitchen. I can't talk long. Gotta get on my way. The other file on this disk has some photos that I think Dad and Otosan will find interesting. Let me know how that goes. Love ya." She blew a kiss and the screen went black.  
  
Hearing movement down stairs, Karl copied the picture file to another disk, pocketed it, and went down to breakfast. Duo sat at the table in his normal, blurry eyed way. Karl sat down as Heero emerged from the kitchen and began dishing out his 'special' eggs. Karl groaned at the pile of yellowish brown goop on his plate. He was proud of the fact that his father tried so hard, but could never figure out how he could undercook and burn eggs at the same time.  
  
After he had stomached as much as he could, Karl pulled the disk from his pocket. "Faith came by last night." Duo started, nearly spilling his precious source of morning caffeine. "Nani?!?" Karl placed the disk on the table. "Yeah, she came by to pick up Ebony and left a present." Heero scooped up the disk and popped it into his laptop. The disk opened to a picture of the circus. Then there were several shots of the sword dancer. The last shot was of Faith in the costume, minus the veil, smiling and waving at everyone.  
  
Duo's face grew very red. He spun around to face Karl. "You knew didn't you? You knew exactly where she was and you didn't tell us?" Heero put a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Calm down Duo. We know she's safe and was well taken care of." An almost smile passed over Heero's face. "She's getting good with disguising herself. She fooled both of us right to our faces." Duo sighed and almost smiled too. "I guess she is."  
  
Karl quietly got up and tried to make his escape. Just as he was almost free, a hand grabbed the back of his collar. "And just where do you think your going little mister? You have some 'splaining to do."  
  
2BC…  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. Job hunting sucks. I've been looking for weeks now and I still can't find a job. Guess I've got to swallow my pride and look into fast food again. Sigh.


	13. What Really Makes a Sister

Warning: Angst, Possible OCC, Yaoi Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't wanna own 'em. {Thoughts} *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

**What Really Makes A Sister **

Dawn on earth found Faith parking EbonyBlade in the underground hanger at Preventers main headquarters. She was greeted on the tarmac by a tall Preventer with dark red hair. "Marie?" "Yeah, kiddo, it's me." Faith ran up and hugged her longtime friend. "What's it been? A year now?" Mariemaia nodded. "When you don't want to be found, you don't get found. I was sorry to hear about the baby. That had to be rough." Faith's smile faded little. "Yeah it was. But you seem to have something to be happy about. Let me see." 

Faith stepped back and looked Marie up and down. Something on her hand caught Faith's eye. "What's this?" She picked up Marie's hand and inspected the diamond ring there. "Who is he?" Marie blushed. "One of the mechanics from the motor pool. Mom thinks I can do better, but I really love him." Faith grinned. "Is she going to try and stop you?" Marie shook her head. "No. Her words were 'I may not like it, but if it makes you happy, so be it.'" Faith shook her head. "That sound like her alright. So when do I get to meet this mechanic of yours?" Marie blushed again. "David will be in later. Right now I'm supposed to be showing you to one of the spare dorm rooms so you can get some sleep before your meeting with mom." Faith yawned. "I guess I am a little tired. Lead on oh she of the red cheeks." Marie giggled. "Oh do shut up." *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

After a short nap, Faith headed up to Une's office. "Come in Miss Maxwell. Have a seat. I trust your well." Faith sat down across from Lady Une. "As well as can be expected I think. You said in your message that you wanted to go ahead with the mission. Are the schematics and other information you sent me still up to date?" Une took a folder out of her desk. "No. We have a few updates and your role will be changing. Originally you were to be sent in as a simple solder. Our information now states that the rebels have been seeking out young adult with, shall we say, unique talents. Talent such as yours." Faith was taken a bit aback. "What talents are those Miss Une?" Une pushed the file folder toward Faith. "Your talents as a telepath. According to these reports, your only a low level, but you're the only agent, active or not, young enough for this mission." 

Faith picked up the file and quickly read it. "I can already tell you that these readings are off." Une nodded. "I thought as much. I'd like you to remain at headquarters for about a month. We can retest you and see to some special training. I've also noticed that you've missed about a semester of school. I want you to make up as much of that as you can. Is this acceptable?" Faith nodded. "Mission accepted." Une put her hand to her face and shook her head. "Knock off the Heero impressions. It's funny when your father does it, but coming from you it's just creepy." Faith giggled. In a small, childish voice she replied "Ok, Aunt Anne (1). I'll be a good girl." 

Faith turned to leave. "Oh and Faith." "Yeah?" Une held out a box. "Professor G left this for you in his will. Karl wanted nothing to do with it. If you don't want it, I can have it disposed of." Faith took the box. "In his will? So the old coot finally kicked the bucket?" Une nodded. "All except Master O. And the doctors say he's not long for the world either." Faith nodded back. "Do the others know?" "Yes. Your dad wanted to throw a party at G's funeral a month ago." Faith started laughing. "That sounds like dad alright." Une pointed back to the box. "So what should I do with it?" Faith ran her hand over the outside. "Let me look over what's inside. If I don't want it I'll let you know." "That's fine." Faith returned to her new dorm room to find a pile of books and school assignments on the bed. She shoved the box under the bed. "Guess I'd better get to work on these. One month to make up an entire semester? And I thought I'd get some down time here." Flopping down on the bed, she picked up the first assignment and started. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 After spending the morning being subjected to every physical and mental test imaginable and having to read a chapter on the American Civil War of the nineteenth century in her new history book for a test that night, Faith decided to take a study break. She found an empty training room in the gym and went through the exercises that Wufei had taught her growing up. After an hour of intense kicks and punches, she sat down in the middle of the room to finish with the calming mediation techniques she enjoyed so much. Relaxing her body, she opened her senses to everything around her. That was when she caught a hint of something. {Come on in. I don't sense you.} 

Faith suppressed a smile when she was grabbed from behind. Easily breaking the hold, she flipped her assailant over her shoulder and pined them to the mat. "Hello Koneko. How are you?" the flustered Chinese girl sputtered. "But how did you...when...?" Faith smiled, leaned down, and sniffed Koneko's neck. "Here's a tip imoto. When attacking some one, try to remain down wind. If you can't, don't were cucumber melon body spray (2). It's a dead give away." 

Faith got up and started to leave the room. Koneko taped her on the shoulder. "Aren't you going to ask what I'm doing here and how I knew you were here?" Faith turned to face her. "Not really. As to how you knew I was here, you always did have a way of finding me when others couldn't. And why you're here? I figure Uncle Wu or Aunt Sally had to bring you in with them. Can't leave the kids home alone." Koneko's face turned bright red. "I'm only four years younger than you, remember?" Faith grinned. "I'm just kidding with you. Goodness, but aren't we touché today. So, what does bring you to HQ?" The red haired girl smiled. 

"Actually.You." Faith's face fell. "Me? What about me?" Koneko's brows knit. "Didn't Aunt Anne tell you? I'm your partner for the upcoming mission." "Partner?" Faith sputtered. "I was under the impression that it was a solo mission." Koneko's smile returned. "Not hardly. I'll fill you in as we go back to our room. I've still got to unpack." Faith raised an eyebrow. "Our room?" Koneko giggled. "Yes. Who did you think the other bed was for? Your stuffed moose?" Faith sighed. "Leave Peace Moose out of this." 

Exiting the gym, they headed back toward the dorms. Faith sighed again. "She told me my telepathy was why I'm being sent in, why you?" Koneko's grin widened. "I'm part of your cover. Besides, did you really want to go alone?" Faith was silent for a moment. "I guess it'll be easier if I've got back-up, by how are you going to be part of my cover?" A wicked twinkle entered Koneko's eye. "I'm your little sister. We're the daughters of a former OZ soldier. Our mother died when we were little and our father was recently imprisoned in a rebel base raid by the Preventers. We're both angry and want revenge. You heard about this group looking for people with your talent, but you won't join without me." Faith thought this over for a moment. "Ok, I can see that. There have been a lot of kids my age swept up in the last few raids. Any other details?" Koneko shook her head. "We have pretty much free range to play with our id's to get what we need." Faith looked Koneko up and down. "And the fact that we don't look like sisters?" Koneko laughed. "Easily fixed." Opening the door to their dorm room, Koneko pulled Faith in. "Come on. We have make- overs to plan." 

2bc. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 1. I don't know her real name. During some research on the matter, I found an article that suggested that Une's "nice" personality was originally based on "Anne of Green Gables". So I called her Anne. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong.

2. My sister's favorite body spray. Oh, and she's really only three years younger. 

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I'm working now, I've got a web site to keep up, and my Dad's been restricting my computer time. (Not to mention a nasty case of writer's block). I was looking back at some of the past chapter's and noticed that I had originally thought this fic would take twelve chapters. It's taken a life of its own. So now I have no idea how much longer it'll be. Not that I don't know how it's all going to end (evil grin), but it's the getting there that is the unknown. 

Peace Moose: But the ending has changed three times? Have you finally decided on just one?

 Iruka: Oh do shut up!


	14. Shopping

Warning: Angst, Possible OCC, Yaoi Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't wanna own 'em. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
**Shopping**  
  


Opening the door to their dorm room, Koneko pulled Faith in. "Come on. We have make-overs to plan." Scampering across the room, she thrust a pile of magazines into Faith's arms. "Look through these and pick a few things that you like. Marie is going to take us into town tomorrow and we'll have anything you want done." Faith stared wide eyes at the books. There were the newest issues of Piercing Today, Tattoo Monthly, and a few that she was afraid to even look at (1). "Where did you get these? Your dad would have a heart attack!" Flipping through her own magazine, Koneko barely looked up. "Une gave them to me. It's all part of our cover. Don't worry so much. You can have anything you want reversed when we get back." Faith sighed and plopped down on her bed. Grimacing every now and then, she flipped through and picked a look she felt she could live with.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Faith felt like some kind of country bumpkin. Never in her life had she seen anything like it. Sure, she'd been to malls before. What teenage girl hadn't? But this was something else entirely. Five stories of shopping bliss. Koneko shook her head and reached over to close Faith's gaping jaw. "Colonist!"

Faith whirled on her. "Are you making fun of where I'm from?" Koneko held up her arm in defense. "Sorry! I just forget sometimes that you don't have places like this in the colonies. Granted that this is the biggest mall planet side." She grabbed Faith's hand. "Come-on. I think I know a store where you'll feel right at home."

Ten minutes later, the girls arrived in front of a darkly lit shop with flame like letters forming the name. "Hot Topics! (2)" Faith's face lit up like a bulb. "We can get our piercing done here." Koneko nodded. "Yes, but not until Marie gets back. She has the "Consent" forms from our "Parents". I figure 'till then we can work on getting a few outfits. Got to look the part when we go in, ne?" Faith just nodded.

Faith, looking far more the part in her "borrowed" (3) Priest outfit, went in first. Browsing the tight little isles of the shop, the girls talked over tee shirts and leather pants. When they reached the belts in the back, something caught Faith's eye. An almost evil gleam caught there. With a small giggle, she picked up a black belt and put in her basket with the rest of her new clothes. Koneko looked over at her from the socks. "What are you up to?"

Faith walked over and showed her the belt. It was a thick black band with 'I Love Boys' printed all over it in different colors and fonts (4). "I think this is perfect for my dad. What do you think?" Koneko's eyes grew wide. "You don't mean your going to send this to him?" Faith grinned like a Cheshire cat (5). "Of course I'm going to send it to him. It's the perfect father's day gift." Koneko shook her head. "Only a Maxwell.Only a Maxwell."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

The evening found the girls back in their room at headquarters. Koneko was drying her now candy apple red hair while faith sat in front of her laptop. She couldn't help but fiddle with the bolt through her bottom lip. "Whatever possessed me to get my lip pierced?" Koneko laughed. "I think it's cute. You should keep it when this is over. I'll bet Karl'd get a real kick out of it." Faith just blushed.

Koneko peeked over Faith's shoulder. "So what are you working on there?" Faith looked up from her keyboard. "A gift for Otosan. I thought I might send a program with the belt." Koneko looked again at the screen. "Looks more like a virus to m...FAITH! You wouldn't?" Faith grinned. "Sure I would. It's not like he couldn't fix it. I just want to see if I can get away with it."

Koneko sighed and shook her head. "Well anyway, where did you put the nail polish?" Faith thought for a second. "I think I put the bag under the bed." "Thanks!" Koneko looked under the bed. "Hey Faith? What's in this box?" She brought out a cardboard box. Faith slapped her forehead. "It's the stuff G left to me. I forgot all about it." Koneko put the box on top of the bed. "Let's see what's inside." Faith put her laptop aside. Ok, but it's probably just a bunch of junk. You know what a packrat G was."

The first things in the box were some technical papers, the blueprints for EbonyBlade and PeaceKeeper, and the access codes for G's bank account with a note leaving all the money to faith. Faith put that somewhere safe. "Well at least there was one thing of some value in here."

Next they found a pile of computer disks. Faith shutdown what she had been working on and put the first one into her laptop. Duo's face appeared on the screen. "Entry log one. Ok that sounds stupid. Anyway, I've reached Earth. You know, it's a lot prettier than you described it old man. Why anyone would willfully hurt something like this is beyond me."

The screen went dark for a moment and then another entry began to play. Faith stopped it and ejected the disk. Picking up the rest she saw that each one had a number and a set of dates that went from the arrival of the Gundams on earth to the last battle before the Barton conflict.

Koneko eyed them. "So you did get the mission logs after all. I remember you saying you wanted these when Karl got his dad's logs after J died." A tear traced its way down Faith's cheek. "Yeah." She hugged the disks to herself. "I'm gonna cherish these."

Rummaging through the rest of the box turned up very little. A few knick- knacks and junk. Toward the bottom the girls found G's diary. Faith refused to even touch it until Koneko had sprayed it down with disinfectant.

Faith began to pack things back into the box when her hand brushed the side and felt a lump. Running her hand over it, she found the edge of a piece of tape the same color as the box. Peeling it back revealed one more disk. It had no dates on it. Just a large red zero. Curiosity got the better of her and Faith popped it into her laptop. Her eyes grew impossibly big. "KUSO!!" *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

1. I don't know if these are real or not. Just made up by me   
  
2. One of my favorite shops in the mall!  
  
3. Yeah right! Must run in the family.  
  
4. A real belt I saw once and almost got for myself.  
  
5. Like in Alice in Wonderland.  
  
A.N.: Bwahahahahahahaha! A cliffhanger. Don't worry; I have the next part in the works. Thanks for all your reviews Tia. It's great to have friends like you, Lil, Jenn, and Kate. Thanks for everything and I'm sorry about the spoiler slip. Won't happen again.


	15. Pandora's Box Lay Open

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…in fact I wish it owned me…or maybe it already does O_o?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Pandora's Box Lay Open**

Koneko sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. "What is it Faith?" Faith slammed the laptop closed. "Um…nothing…just reading a book…"  Koneko turned over. "Well keep it down. I'm trying to sleep." Faith put the lap top down and lay face down on the bed. "Sorry…"

Days passed. Faith began to disappear for long periods of time, appearing only for meals and sometimes sleep. She always seemed to be looking at some paper or typing on her laptop, but her school work no longer got done. After about two weeks, she disappeared completely.

Koneko had grown use to Faith's bed not being slept in, but when she no longer showed up for meals, Koneko went to Une. "I'm getting worried. She's not sleeping in her bed, her school work is piling up, and I haven't seen her at a meal in days. Ever sense we opened that box from G, she's been a totally different person."

Une steeped her fingers. "And what exactly was in the box?" Koneko thought for a moment. "Just some old papers, a few pieces of junk, and the mission loges from Deathsythe." Une nodded. "Nothing else?" 'Neko shook her head. "Not that I know of..."

Disabling her screensaver, Une began to type. "You're sure she's still on base?" Koneko nodded. "I called Karl and he said she hasn't come home. Uncle Trowa said she's not back with the circus. Uncle Quatre would have sent her home. And so would Dad. I can't think of anywhere else she would have gone."

Une continued to type. "Well...her food card is registering several hits on the vending machine out side the hanger…Would she be working on her Gundam?" Koneko slapped her own forehead. "Of course! EbonyBlade! She loves that hunk of junk." Une eyed her. "Hunk of junk?" Koneko shrugged. "That's what we use to call them before we were allowed to pilot." Grinning Koneko spun and started to leave the office. "Thanks Aunt Anne!" Une put her face in her hands. "No discipline...they have no discipline..."

The lights in the hanger bay were dimmed to almost non-existence. The only truly significant light coming from the control panels in EbonyBlade's cockpit. Faith sat completely strapped in, a thick VR visor covered most of her face. Sweat poured from beneath it, socking her violet tank top. "I...Will...Master...YOU!" Jerking the control stick in an intricate pattern, a grin showed from beneath the mask. "HA! Showed you! No one bests the Shikumei no Megami!" Pulling the visor from her face, Faith grabbed a towel and moped her brow.

Koneko finally found her voice. "What the hell are you doing?" Faith looked down from her seat, finally noticing the other person in the room. Throwing a grin so reminiscent of her father, Faith almost seemed to chirp. "Training...I have one of my hunches we're going to need it." Koneko stared up at her. "So that's what you've been up to? Training? I'm fretting and worrying about where you could have gone, what could have happened to you and you're in here training?" 

Faith shrugged. "Well that and doing a few upgrades to my buddy's systems. G sent me something fun to play with." Koneko grabbed the pull cord and hosted herself up to Faith. "And that would be?" Going over some printouts, Faith handed Koneko a computer disk. Koneko's jaw dropped, words failing her again.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A.N.: Well...who'd a thunk it? I updated! And hopefully I will again...


	16. A Demon From The Past

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters, minna…I don't feel like saying it again.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**A Demon From The Past**

Ignoring the stunned girl next to her, Faith continued to pour over the printouts. "My timing's still a little off. Gotta work on the left arm's reaction sequence…" Pulling the VR visor back on, Faith plopped back down in the pilot's seat and strapped in. Koneko grabbed her hand before she could reboot the cockpit system.

Faith pushed the visor back up. "Something wrong?" Koneko's eyes were still wide. "This is not what I think it is? Is it?" Faith shrugged. "If you think it's the Zero System than yes…" She looked up thoughtfully, then back down."…and no. I upgraded it!" Faith beamed. "Tousan's going to be so proud of me."

"PROUD of you?! Is that before or after he kills you?" Koneko screeched. "You've heard all the stories about this system and how dangerous it is! How could you even THINK about using it?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Calm down Imoto. Yes, I know the stories. But I've also read G's notes. Did you know that the system was originally designed to work with a female brain? I reason that's why Dad, Tousan, and uncle Quat had so much trouble with it. Aunt Dorothy had very little trouble controlling it. Besides, I upgraded the safety parameters. I call it Zero Plus."

Koneko threw up her hands in surrender. "I can't believe you! Papa was right." Faith cocked a brow. "Right about what?" Koneko sighed. "All Maxwells are crazy." Faith just laughed. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

           The next two weeks passed in a blur. Training and book work gave over to last minute prep. With much anticipation, the girls pack what few things they would need and prepared to head into the unknown.

Placing one last stamp on the box she had been so carefully packing, Faith looked up with the Maxwell grin spread all over her face. Koneko gave her a look that would have done her father proud. "What are you up to now?" Faith's smirk grew. "Oh nothing much…just sending a little care package to a few guys I use to know." 

Koneko rolled her eyes. "Well hurry up. We move out in ten minutes." Shouldering her duffle bag, Faith saluted the younger girl. "Hai!" Massaging her temples, Koneko shook her head. "Sometimes…just sometimes…"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Two days later at the Maxwell-Yuy residence…

            Karl grinned at the package on the front step. One glance at the return address told him exactly who it was from. Scooping it up with much care, he headed into the house. "Dad? 'Tosan? Package!" He called up the stairs. "Be down in a minute Karl." Rang Duo's distinctive voice.

            Ten minutes found the current residence of the house guardedly opening a box marked from Preventer's HQ.     Heero picked up and opened the letter on top of the contents.

_Dearest family,_

_   YO! And greetings from the protocol daughter. Just wanted to wish everyone a Happy Father's Day! Hope you enjoy your gifts._

_                                                                        Hugs and Kisses,_

_                                                                                    Faith Maxwell_

_P.S.: It'll do you no good to try to contact me here. You know I'll be long gone by the time this arrives._

Heero snorted. "She's defiantly yours, Koi." Duo just shrugged and picked up the neatly wrapped bundle marked "Daddy." Duo's face turned an unhealthy shade of red as the last layer of paper fell away. Holding up the belt, he choked out "That little scamp…"

            Karl was rolling on the floor. Heero took the belt from Duo's grip and inspected it. "Good quality leather. The design could use some taste, but overall nice." Handing it back to Duo he sighed. "You should wear it sometime" Duo just sputtered.

           Next out of the box were two diskettes. One marked "^__^ your gift" the other "Don't kill me." Duo quirked an eye. "Don't kill me? Now what could she do…" Heero shot him a dirty look. Duo, cut off, just shrugged.

            Trusting in his "daughter" Heero declined to scan the disk after inserting the gift one. Opening it, Heero was shocked when a chibi Wing Zero bounced across the screen trailed by a banner that read "You Are Now Infected." He tried closing the program, but a chibi Deathscythe appeared and shook a finger. 

            A feral smile made its way across Heero's face. "A challenge is it?" Duo looked stunned. "She sent a VIRUS?" Heero nodded. "A very good one at that." Attempting to shut-down the whole system, Heero was greeted with a chibi EbonyBlade doing a pirouette down the screen. Tailing her, the screen said, "Nice try, but not good enough!"

            "Try disconnecting the power source." Duo subjected. Heero nodded and unplugged the computer. When it was plugged back in, the chibi Gundams, including a chibi Peacekeeper, where having a picnic in the middle of the screen. "Insert other disk to move on" scrolled across the top of the screen.

            After inserting the "Don't kill me" disk, the chibis all waved good-bye and another message flashed across the screen. "Happy Father's day 'Tousan. You now have a new screensaver. ^__^" Duo laughed. "All that to insert a screensaver? Overkill daughter mine, overkill."

Heero, too, smiled until a stream of readouts, numbers, and signs started moving up the screen. Heero's eyes grew wide. "When did…HOW did…?" Duo looked over his shoulder. "What is it Heero?" "It's…it's.." Heero sputtered. Karl, with disbelief in his voice, finished for him. "It's the Zero system."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A.N.: WEEEEEEEEE! I finished it! ^____^…well not the whole story…not by far! But I've moved on! And I have plans (some written) for the next chapter. o.o don'r kill me Tia…


	17. Realizasion of Evil

Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada…not mine.

**

* * *

Realization of Evil**

The flight from Earth to the L5 cluster, seemed to take forever. Though much relived to be back in space, Faith couldn't seem to shake her concerns about what they were headed out to do. That, and the fact that her period had decided today was a good day to start it's monthly visit, had her squirming in her seat. Koneko had chosen to sleep on the flight and thus was unaware of her partner's discomfort.

_Back at Preventers HQ…_

"I don't care about needed an appointment. I have to see Director Une NOW!" The demure secretary cringed at Duo's tone. Heero's death glares didn't help matters much. "I'll…just buzz her sir." She stammered. Pressing a button on her phone, the lady began talking. "Director? Agent Wing and Agent Darkness are here to see you?" "Send them in."

Duo was through the door before the com had even closed properly. "Where the hell is my daughter and what have you had her doing?" Une stood behind her desk trying to think the best way to answer. She had figured that sooner or later Faith's parents would track her down. For Faith's sake, she was glad the girl was already headed to L5.

Une schooled her face and took command of the situation. "If you'll have a seat Agent Darkness, I'll explain to the best of my ability." Duo took one of the chairs across from her and Heero silently slid into the other. Une took her own chair and steeple her hands on the desk. "First, Agent Fate is off on assignment. I can't tell you where or what. It's top secret. Second, what she'd been up to is school work and special training for this assignment. I think you'll be happy to know that she's made up the entire missed semester of school in the past month's time."

Duo couldn't help but smile at that. "That's my little girl." Heero, though just as proud, coughed slightly to draw attention to himself. "And just where did the Zero system fit into all this?" Une was taken back slightly. "The Zero system? But that was destroyed…" Heero finished for her. "With Wing Zero. That's what I thought too. At least until I received this…" He held up the 'Don't Kill Me' disk. "…in the mail from Faith."

Une reached forword. "May I have a look?" Heero handed over the disk with a nod. Une poped it into he computer and in a matter of moments, her eyes were popping out of her head. "She's restructured some of these codes! When did…so that's what she was up to in the hanger bay!"

Duo nearly jumped out of his seat. "The Hanger! With THIS! She wouldn't…she couldn't…she…" Heero put a hand on his shoulder. "She probably did Koi. She's always had an unhealthy fascination with that demon." Heero looked back over at Une. "Any idea where she could have gotten it from?"

By this time, the Director of Preventers was beside herself. An Agent, a Junior Agent at that, working with one of the most deadly remnants of the war, right under her nose. "I…think I might know. I gave her a box Doctor G had left for her in his will. Koneko reported it only had some junk and the mission reports from DeathScythe in it. I would have never thought he'd give her the Zero system!"

* * *

A.N.: I know I know…it's been almost a year! I thought this thing was dead too. Guess you can't keep a good story down.

Hope you're happy Duo…I showed I needed y'all ok? See I DO listen…sometimes

And Tia: I have some of the next chapter written, so I will have it up in the next few weeks!


	18. Into the Lion's Den

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

* * *

**Into the Lions Den**

The fight to L5 was rather uneventful. Once they were off the shuttle, Faith made a beeline for the ladies room to the laughter of her 'sister'. As of this moment, they were on there own. Deep undercover. Faith would never admit that her nerves were getting to her. She could handle this. She was the daughter of not one, but Two Gundam Pilots. She'd been born to do this. Or so she kept telling herself.

The girls weren't to meet their contact till the next morning, so grabbing what little baggage they had brought, they headed to the local youth shelter. It would have looked bad for them to be staying at a hotel. After all, anyone could be watching them now.

The next morning found them having to clear the rather impressive security of what on the outside looked like a upscale, private office building. A good cover for a rebel group like this. Faith thought. Even this long after the wars, the outlaying colonies were rather desperate for new businesses and tended to be lax in checking them out before granting licenses.

Once they made it inside, more interviews, this time about abilities and experience, were carried out. By the time the girls were assigned to a division and handed their 'deployment' orders, it was rather late. They were given a private room in the spartan basement rooms that passed as a barracks.

Being as they would be 'shipping out' midday on the morrow, both girls chose sleep over discussion. Neither had the energy to check the room for bugs, so it was better not to talk and risk giving themselves away. Arissa (Faith) and Lana (Koneko) Barnet, were in.

There was a briefing an hour before departure time. This was for last minute orders, packing belongings on the shuttle, and so they could 'meet' their new officers. Faith, Koneko, and around a dozen other new recruits filed into the departure bay. Many seemed impressed with the large ships around them; all marked as private business shuttles. The two undercover agents, however, were storing away information and closely watching those around them.

Having finished stowing her duffle bag, Faith turned and faced her new commanding officer. Shock filled her eyes, but thanks to a quick bit of self control, not her face. The young man before her could have been a carbon copy of the man who she had killed that not so long ago night. But… it…he…no way!

Koneko pulled on her sleeve. "You ok?" Faith blinked, schooling her face to hide the confusion that threatened to spill forward. "I'm fine imoto-chan." "Well you didn't look it for a moment there. Are you sure you're ok?" "It's nothing…really."

Faith turned back just in time to see they were being dismissed to their shuttle seats. Koneko shook her head for the millionth time. "Well if you want to talk I'm here, k?" Finding their assigned seats, Faith sat and nodded absent mindedly. "Yeah…"

Back on the launch pad, the before mentioned officer smirked. So Miss Maxwell, we finally meet. Who would have thought you would fall onto my hands so easily? Wiping the perverse joy from his face, he too boarded the shuttle, visions of revenge dancing in his head.

* * *

A.N.: Ok…this sucked -.-; gomen. I think my writer's block is reforming T.T… 

I guess I should add that this mission thing was not in the original plot. I got the idea from a review I received for the chapter "I Break in Life's Routine" …but if I say anymore, I'll be giving spoilers…


End file.
